


Gangsta

by ashlyn_your_girl



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlyn_your_girl/pseuds/ashlyn_your_girl
Summary: “I knew you were too perfect, of course you had to be the leader of a Mafia… Of all things, the leader of a Mafia!”Ashlyn is the leader of a Mafia and Ali is cluelessly in love with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kehlani - Gangsta this song help me. I had to end Vision of love so new storys could be posted.

Ali had been dating Ashlyn for three days no, four. Ali had been dating Ashlyn for four days.

They met at a bar. Ali was drunk and Ashlyn was hot and then they were both hot underneath a blanket in a beautiful hotel. It was great.

They talked for two months before Ashlyn popped the question four days ago. Ali, stupid Ali, said yes –of course, why wouldn’t she say yes? Ashlyn was perfect –too perfect.

Ashlyn didn’t make mistakes. Ever.

Ali made plenty of mistakes. For example, she left the stove on and almost burnt down her shared apartment. Ali sometimes tripped on air, or sometimes she dropped things she was never holding. Ali crashed her car –she also crashed her roommate’s car –and crashed her brother’s car.

Ali had plenty of mistakes under her belt. Everyone made dumb mistakes, little ones that didn’t matter. One’s that no one sees.

But not Ashlyn.

 

Ashlyn always knew what to say, when to say it. Her words never skipped over each other and he always kept a smile on her face. A dimpled grin that charmed any idiot –including Ali.

Ali absolutely detested Ashlyn.

It made no sense. Ashlyn could lay Ali on a bed, of actual roses, and fuck her brains to scramble. Ashlyn could sweet talk Ali into letting her sleep over. Ashlyn could pay for dinner and no matter how much Ali complained Ashlyn said a few words and that was it.

It made no sense.

Ashlyn knew everything Ali loved and hated. She paid close attention to detail. So close, it could be considered stalking. She doesn’t buy anything with peanut butter because Ali can’t stand the smell. She does buy Ali Neapolitan ice cream because it’s her favorite. She shows up at Ali door with ice cream and flowers just because she can –and she can. She doesn’t turn the air conditioner in the car higher than two because Ali starts shivering. Se did buy Ali a sweater so she could wear it while she’s in class because Ali mentioned once that her anatomy class was cold. Ashlyn buys Ali a lot of things. Like iron pills because Ali is anemic all of a sudden. She buys her food, groceries, new glasses, a new car.

This is where it turned sour. Ashlyn had Ali distracted for four days if Ali was honest, Ashlyn had her distracted since the beginning. Ashlyn and Ali were a fling. Ali was used to exes buying her things. She found them to be desperate, it didn’t matter.

But Ashlyn had already been in her panties since day one. Ashlyn didn’t need to impress Ali any further. Ali was happy.

Then Ashlyn popped the question just as the dinner bill touched the table. Ali was so distraught, she didn’t see the waitress walk away with Ashlyn’s card.

None of it touched today though. Today, Ali is standing in front of a brand new car. The car Ali wanted so bad but never once mentioned to Ashlyn. The car is right in front of her and Ali feels like her knees are about to snap Ali is about to snap. But, instead, Ali is going to play Ashlyn’s game.

Ali ran a hand over the brand new white BMW. “Wow,” She smiled angrily. “Impressive.”

“You’re mad.” Ashlyn crossed her arms, grinning. “Why?”

Ali slowly sat on the hood of the car. “Mad?” She smiled brighter, “I’m not mad.”

“Did you not want this car?”

Ali licked her lips, crossing one leg over the other. “I did, I just don’t recall telling you that I wanted this car.” Ali touched the car gently. “This color, this model this year.”

Ashlyn came closer, arms tightly crossed. “I had a hunch.”

Ali chuckled, rolling her neck, “Ash.”

“Al.”

Ali grinned, looking Ashlyn in the eyes. She lowered her eyes slowly, “Ashlyn, what is it that you do for a living again?”

“Customer Service.”

“Where?”

Ashlyn laughed, leaning forward. “Why so curious, babe?”

Ali shrugged quickly, “oh, I don’t know.” She knocked on the hood. “Maybe because there is a forty thousand dollar car in my parking lot.”

Ashlyn massaged a hand into Ali thigh and Ali wanted to lean into it. She wanted to so badly but this was one of Ashlyn’s tricks. She wouldn’t stand for it.

Ali swatted the hand, “I asked you something, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn’s grin didn’t falter. “It’s a private company.” She slid her hand back up Ali crossed legs. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I can take it back.” She tugged Ali down swiftly, scaring her.

“Be careful!” Ali slapped her shoulder. “I could have hit my head!”

“Never.” Ashlyn kissed her softly. “I would never let that happen.” She kept a hand at the back of Ali neck, “You smell so nice. You showered before I came over, princess?”

Ali groaned into Ashlyn’s tender kisses. “Ash, please.”

Ashlyn chuckled into Ali throat, little pecks here and there. “What can I do for you? I’ll return the car if that’s what you want.” 

“That isn’t what I want!”

“So you love it?” Ashlyn winked, standing up straight. “It was the right car.”

“You’re insane.” Ali sucked her teeth. “Yes, it was the right car! The problem is that you knew which car it was! The fact that you can just get rid of it means you bought it! You actually bought this car for me! That’s terrible! We’ve known each other for two months!”

“I like you.” Ashlyn pulled gum out her pocket and Ali was ready to kick her. Ashlyn shrugged, “I like to give things to people I like.”

“So, you just hand off cars all the time?”

“Nope,” Ashlyn stuck the gum in her mouth. “Not everyone likes cars.”

“Oh my God, I hate your guts.” Ashlyn smirked, putting a stick of gum to Ali lips. Ali eventually accepted it. “Thanks for the car.”

Ashlyn pinched her cheek, “that’s more like it.”

“But,” Ali entwined their fingers. “I can’t accept it.”

“Course you can,” Ashlyn smiled, pulling the keys off the hood. She wiggled them in Ali face, “You just have to say it’s yours and it is.” Ali laughed at Ashlyn’s absolute ridiculousness. The woman was too sweet for words –too charming. A small princess keychain hung from the car keys, Ashlyn had attached the dumb thing. It was the cutes keychain Ali had ever seen.

“Ashlyn, no, I can’t. This is too much. Try asking me in a year.”

“Oh,” Ashlyn cooed. “I like that.” She placed her forearms on each side of Ali. Ashlyn nuzzled her face into Ali stomach. “That means you’re thinking about our future.”

Ali laughed, running her hands through Ashlyn’s hair. “Yeah, so?”

“It’s cute.” Ashlyn chewed her gum obnoxiously. “I like it.”

“You like everything, Jesus.” Ali wrapped her legs around Ashlyn’s waist.

“Like you the most.” She wrapped both arms around Ali. “It’s good if you keep the car. You always hate that I have to drive here. Now you can drive to me.”

Ali groaned until Ashlyn started nibbling on her stomach through her t-shirt.

So with a hug, and a nice make out, Ashlyn had simultaneously distracted Ali, avoided any questions Ali had and made her like Ashlyn even more than before.

Ali absolutely detested Ashlyn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It a long one this time the more heated part at the end if you don't like this can for stuff don't read at all. thanks to the ones that do enjoy my work.

“Twenty questions!” Kelley shouted slapping the ground. “That’s a good couple’s game.”

Ashlyn sat against Ali couch, pizza in hand. “Sounds good.”

Ali smiled, “Alright, twenty questions.” She looked at Hope, “sound good?”

“Uh, yeah, if Kel and I were dating.”

kelley winked at her. “We practically are.”

Hope deadpanned, “let’s just play.”

“Okay, I’ll go first.” kelley pondered, “Hope, who is your favorite artist?”

“Van –”

“Van Gogh! I knew it!” kelley clapped, “I win.”

“kel,” Ali sighed. “You aren’t supposed to answer the question. The other person is.”

“But why when I know everything about her?”

“You chose this game!” Hope screamed in her ear. “Do you not remember that?”

kelley pouted, “Fine. We’ll play your way.”

Ashlyn laughed, finishing off her third pizza. She wiped her hands on a napkin. “I’ll go next. princess –hm? I kind of know everything about you too.” Ashlyn yawned, “Where is somewhere you’ve always wanted to go?”

“No, next question.”

“What?” Ashlyn laughed, digging her foot into Ali ticklish side. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“You’re just going to trick me and take me there.”

“What!” kelley raised her hand high, “I’ve always wanted to go to Paris!”

“Shut up,” Hope grinned, “loser. –You have to answer, Al.”

Ali mumbled to herself, “Egypt.”

“Really?” Ashlyn turned her head to the side, “Egypt, for real?”

“Yeah, problem?”

“No, interested.” Ashlyn thought to herself. “Egypt.”

“Hope, your turn!”

“Favorite artist, kel?”

kelley blushed, “Monet.” She fluttered her lashes, “but you know that.”

Hope looked away from her, smile clear on her face. “Al, it’s your turn.”

Ali nodded, rubbing her chin. “You can’t lie.”

Ashlyn held up a hand. “Shoot.”

“Why don’t you ever invite me to your house? Why do you always come here?”

“I like it here.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You asked two.” Ashlyn held up two fingers. “I picked the one I wanted to answer.”

“Wha –that’s cheating!”

Ashlyn shrugged, “Asking two questions is technically cheating too.” She yawned again, “I’m getting pretty tired, I better head out.”

 

“Maybe she killed someone.”

“Shut up, Ash is a saint.” Ali nibbled on her thumb. “She’s too good to have any criminal record.”

“True, she’s like a big child.” Kelley tapped on her knees, “but have you asked?”

“How do you ask someone something like that?”

“The same way you ask anyone anything. If she doesn’t answer, then you know.”

“Ash didn’t kill anyone, kelley!” Ali laughed, “She’s too perfect for anything like that.”

“Tell her to stay away from Hope.”

“The only reason you know Hope is because of Ashlyn, you nob.”

“Yeah, but my baby would never kill someone.” kelley shook, “or maybe she would, hm?”

“Why do you swear Ashlyn killed someone?”

“I just think it’s weird how she always leaves in the middle of everything –and she takes my Hope with her! –Ooh, maybe she’s a part of the FBI.”

Ali hummed, “that’s actually not a bad guess. Maybe she can’t tell me what she does.”

kelley grinned, nodding slowly. “You have a FBI girlfriend and, if Hope is always with her, then that means I have a FBI girlfriend!”

“You aren’t dating.”

“We fuck enough to call it dating.”

Ali opened her book, getting ready to study.

Ashlyn is a part of the FBI, it actually makes so much sense.

~~

“I didn’t do it!” The man screamed for his life. “I swear, I swear I didn’t, Harris!”

Ashlyn scribbled down Egypt on a note pad. Putting a little star beside it. She closed the note pad, putting her attention on the crying man kneeling in front of her desk.

“Who are you?”

The man sniffled, “Winston –your advisor.”

“Ah,” Ashlyn crossed her fingers under her chin. “Why are you in my office?”

The man looked around at the men standing, hands behind their backs. “I –I-”

“I asked you question.” Ashlyn bite her lip, “stand up.” The man looked distraught but she carefully stood up, wire around his wrist. “Why are you here?”

“I didn’t squeal, Ashlyn, I swear.”

“So stupid,” Ashlyn spat. “How old are you?”

“Thirty six.”

“Have a family?”

“Yes.”

Ashlyn took a piece of candy from a bowl on her desk. She chewed it nonchalantly, “Hope, does he have a family?”

Hope looked up from her phone, “nope.”

“I do! I do!” The man pleaded. “I have kids!”

“Hope.”

“Nope.” Hope stretched, “No family.”

“Now,” Ashlyn scooted backwards. “Why would I believe a thirty six year old liar, over my head advisor?” She stood, “Why should I, convince me?”

“I –I lied!” Winston cried aloud. “I lied, I’m sorry! I don’t want to die! I didn’t squeal!”

“Convince me, Winston, why should I let you live?” She sat up on her desk with a smile. “Go on.”

“I’ve been with you for three years, Harris. I –I am honest and I respect you! I respect this family!”

Ashlyn howled with laughter, “Honest?” She shook her head, “You’ve already lied to me. I can’t trust someone that lies about something so minuscule. Can I? Would you?”

“Harris! Harris please!” The man was back on his knees. “I beg of you!”

“Have you ever been to Egypt, Winston?”

The man looked up, “No, Miss.”

“My girlfriend,” Ashlyn preened. “My sweet princess, she wants to go to Egypt. I think I’ll take her there. Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Yes, Ms.”

“Oh,” Ashlyn snapped her fingers. “I forgot, my princess has sensitive skin. She burns so easily.” Ashlyn tisked, “I should buy her sun screen. SPF 50 would work fine? Don’t you think?”

Winston was shaking, “It should.”

“No,” Ashlyn cursed to herself. “SPF 75. I wouldn’t want her burning.” Ashlyn nodded to herself, snapping a finger at the man, “Could you help me out, Winston? I want to make sure my princess is protected. –Gabriel, do me a favor, run and grab me some SPF 75.” The man exited the room.

Ashlyn beamed, “Do you know how hot the sun is?”

“No Ms.”

“Just the top layer of the sun is about 10,000 degrees, Fahrenheit. That’s way too hot.” She tapped on her chin. “We can do something though.” Ashlyn looked at Hope, “Hope, is there any way to get close to that temperature?”

“Harris, please!”

“Ah, I’m talking.” Ashlyn wiggled her finger back and forth. “You don’t talk while I talk. –Hope?”

Hope smirked, “I can light him on fire.”

“Oh!” Ashlyn clapped her hands. “That’s a good idea!” Ashlyn smacked her forehead, “why didn’t I think of that!”

“Harris!”

“Don’t worry, Winston. Jeez, it won’t be 10,000 degrees, that’s impossible. It’ll be about 4,000 degrees. Compare that to 10,000.”

“No! I don’t want to burn! No!” The man kicked and screamed. “No!”

“I’m not trying to burn you. The SPF is going to help!”

“No, I didn’t do it!”

Ashlyn sighed, “Okay.” She looked at Hope. “Bad news, pyro, he’s not handling the fire too well. We’ll do something else. Ever heard of mummification? It’s when they-”

“No!”

“Not that either, sheesh! Picky!” Ashlyn thought hard. “I got it.” She snapped at one of her men. “Gun, please.” Once in her hand, she cocked it. “Here’s what’s going to happen.” Ashlyn stopped smiling and the room went silent. “I’m going to blow your fucking brains out of your head. After that I’m going to personally light you on fire. I won’t put the SPF since you really don’t seem to want it.”

The man opened his mouth but was silenced.

“Shut up, rats can’t talk.” Ashlyn waved the gun around. “I have created all of this. Do you really believe that I wouldn’t smell a rat? Do you think I’m stupid? I wouldn’t let someone so small ruin what I’ve built for my family –for me.” Ashlyn sighed, “Gabriel will be so upset, he went out for nothing.” She pointed the gun, “You know, in Ancient Egypt, the Egyptians spent their whole lives preparing for death. –Have you?”

Winston closed his eyes.

“Hopefully the afterlife accepts rats.”

~~

“Ash,” Ali giggled as the tickling ceased. “Stop it.”

“Why?” Ashlyn kissed Ali nose. “Why should I stop?”

“Because I’m asking nicely.” Ali played with Ashlyn’s hair. “Please stop?”

“Anything you say, babe.” Ashlyn laid her head on Ali stomach. “How was class?”

Ali smiled proudly, “I learned how to kill someone.”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn’s eyes drooped, voice slurring. “Show me.”

Ali quickly raised a hand to Ashlyn’s temple. “Temple.” She touched the tips of her fingers to Ashlyn’s throat. “Larynx.” She kissed Ashlyn’s nose, “nose.”

Ashlyn put a flat palm a little below Ali chest. “Zyphoid Process. Hit it hard, you’ll knock someone down, but hit it hard enough and you’ll puncture a lung.”

“Since when did you become a professional in killing?”

Ashlyn smiled, “I took karate.”

“Wow, a fun fact about Ashlyn!” Ali kissed her, “How old were you?”

“Five.”

“And you remember that?”

“Yep.” Ashlyn rolled on her back. “I have good memory.”

Ali groaned, rolling on her front. She slung an arm over Ashlyn, “I know you do.”

Ashlyn stared at the ceiling. “I love your bed.”

“It’s small.” Ali rubbed under Ashlyn’s shirt. “But comfy.”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn cupped Ali hand. “Comfy is the right word.”

Ali bit her lip, “what does your bed look like?”

“It’s big.” Ashlyn’s nodded, “Big but not as comfy as yours.”

“I’m sure it’s comfy.” Ali curled into Ashlyn’s arm, “Maybe I can test it out one day.”

Ashlyn smirked, “one day.”

 

-  
“Have you ever killed someone?”

Ashlyn spit out her orange juice and it shocked Ali because Ashlyn was in shock. This was actually happening. Ashlyn was actually making a new expression.

“Wha –why would you ask that?”

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?” Ali picked at it. “I feel like you’re a part of something big but you aren’t telling me.” She played with her napkin, “I mean, I get it. But I still feel like if we’re going to go anywhere, I should know more about you.”

Ashlyn wasn’t talking, stunned. “Where is this coming from?”

“Are you in the FBI?”

Ashlyn didn’t speak at first, then she laughed. Laughed right in Ali crumbling face. “The FBI?” Ashlyn held her stomach, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “Me, in the FBI?”

“Well, yeah. hell, you don’t have to laugh at me.''

“No, princess, not at you. Never at you.” Ashlyn wiped her mouth and began to wipe the table. “I am not in the FBI.”

“Well, how am I supposed to know if that’s true or not? If you’re in the FBI, you can’t tell me.”

“Baby, I promise I am not in the FBI.”

“Then why do you have so much money! Why can’t I see where you live?” Ali rubbed her eyes. “I like you so much and I just want to go to your house!”

Ashlyn’s face softened. “Okay, babe. Give me two days.” Ashlyn walked around the table, kneeling beside Ali. “Two days, baby, okay?”

~~

“Ali is coming over.” Ashlyn wasn’t smiling. “If I hear a scream, a sound, anything. I will kill who ever made it. If there is a problem, I don’t care, deal with it accordingly. She can’t know a thing, understood?”

The group of men spoke in union, “yes Boss.”

“Oh my God!” Ali almost dropped her bag. “What do you do?” She stood in awe of the mansion, “This –your house –it’s a –it’s huge!”

Ashlyn grabbed Ali hand, kissing the top, “Would you like to come in?”

“No way!” Ali shook her head, struck. “Are you a drug dealer? If you are it’s okay, I don’t care, I’ve done my fair share of drugs. Just –this isn’t possible. You’re only twenty-nine!” Ali pulled her hand away, cupping both hands together. “Please, please just tell me what you do!”

Ashlyn sighed lovingly. “It’s kind of like drug dealing, good?”  
“Not good! What is kind-of-like drug dealing even mean?”

“If I tell you, I have to kill you.” Ali stepped back but Ashlyn grabbed her. “Stop it, Al. I’d never hurt you, princess. I am obsessed with you. If anything, I’m sticking you in my basement for life.”

“Ashlyn!” Ali hugged her tight. “I need to know what you do or I’m not coming in.”

Ashlyn squeezed her, “you’re going to leave me if I tell you.”

“I won’t!” Ali held up a hand. “I swear!”  
Ashlyn’s eyes fell dark. “Don’t say that.”

Ali frowned, “say what?”

“You swear. You will leave, you can’t promise me you won’t leave when you will, Ali.”

“Hey,” Ali pouted, grabbing onto Ashlyn’s jacket. “Don’t call me Ali.” She grabbed Ashlyn’s large hand, kissing her palm. “I like you a lot. Do you know how hard it would be if I just left you? I just want to know, please.”

Ashlyn stared at her for a long time. “I work for the FBI.”

“Really?” Ali beamed.

“Really,” Ashlyn lied.

“Oh my God! I knew it! kelley and I were right!” Ali laughed, snatching her bag off the floor. “That’s awesome.”  
“I hurt people.”

Ali paused, “in the FBI?”

“Yes.” Ashlyn rubbed the corners of her eyes. “I do bad things to people.”

“Well,” Ali hiting her back softly , “it’s your job, right?”

“Right.”

~~

“Your house is beautiful.” Ali and Ashlyn finally made it to Ashlyn’s room. “Everyone here is so nice. Do they all live here?”

“Yes,” Ashlyn opened her bedroom door for Ali to walk through. “They’re like family.”  
“Aw, a FBI family. I see why you don’t want to bring me here. I don’t mind. The company must be nice.”

Ashlyn smiled, “it is.”

Ali stared at Ashlyn’s bed. “Wow, I’ve never seen a bed this big.”

Ashlyn wrapped both arms around Ali hip, “you like it?”

“I love it.” Ali leaned into the hold. “Do you sleep here every night?”

“Yep, unless I’m with you.”

“Hm,” Ali hummed softly. “I like it a lot. I want to come over more often.”

“I’ll try my best, princess.”

“Okay.” Ali bit her lip. “I want to try out your bed.”

“Yeah?” Ashlyn kissed the back of Ali neck, hands sliding down to her front. “Right now?”

“Right now."

“Let me take your bag. I’ll put it away.” Ashlyn released her. “Clothes off for me, baby go ahead and lay down.”

Ali moved carefully as if Ashlyn’s carpet was a land mine. She slipped off her shoes first, then her thin sweater. Ali chucked off her skinny jeans before playing with the hem of her panties. “Completely?”

“Completely.”

Ali smiled to herself, sliding the underwear to the floor and bra. Ali touched the sheets before crawling onto the massive bed. The sheets were soft to the touch, unquestionably silk. Ali didn’t even know what real silk felt like so she could be wrong. She didn’t really care by the time her chest touched the sheets.

Oh, Ash was a liar. Ali bed had nothing on this.

Ali turned over, back to the softness. She arched up, taking a deep breath, before arching down. “Oh,” Ali moaned quietly. “This is amazing.”

Ashlyn was watching her from her closet door. Admiring Ali curves and posture. She could see the small piercings on Ali hips. The night she met Ali, the girl had been drunk off her mind. She’d went on and on about how she’d gotten the piercings the day before, about how sensitive they were –about how sensitive she was.

Ashlyn bought her new ones. Diamonds that she lied and said were fake. Ali never took them off. Ashlyn was crazy about them. Ashlyn was crazy about her.

Ashlyn was crazy.

Ali touched over her breast and down to her navel, paying Ashlyn no mind at all. She was so absorbed with the sheets and Ashlyn didn’t mind. Ashlyn was enjoying the sight, hard on tight in her pants.

Ashlyn loved Ali bed, loved that it was small. Ashlyn’s bed was alright it was soft –large, but it had nothing on Ali bed until right now. Ashlyn did dream about Ali laying in her bed. Laying on her white sheets, in nothing contrasting everything around her. Bring darkness to light. 

“Mm,” Ali kept her hands active. Sliding two fingers over each of her piercings, tugging at them softly. She massaged the top of her thighs, curving inward to her pussy. Ali touched herself with light fingers, not trying to get to workup much. She blinked open both eyes, content washing over her.

“Ashlyn,” she sang. Voice so delicate Ashlyn had to move from her spot. It didn’t take Ashlyn long to reach the side of the bed. If the view from the closet was nice, this view was perfect.

Ali rolled on her side, arms stretched out above her head. “Your bed is so comfy.”

Ashlyn smiled warmly, leaning down to touch Ali cheek. “You think?”

“Yes,” She allowed Ashlyn to cradle her face, wrapping a smaller hand around Ashlyn’s. “I’m ready for you.”

Ashlyn blinked twice, “You look ready.” Ashlyn stood up straight, removing her leather jacket then her button-down, she never wear a bra she never like feel of them. She beckoned Ali up, watching her sit up on her knees, hands on either side of her full naked body. “You look so beautiful on my bed.” Ashlyn ran a hand through Ali hair. “So soft.”

Ali preened at the compliment. “I know I said I wanted to be kitten.” Ali blinked hurriedly, eyes adjusting. “I want to be, but I want to-” Ali glanced down at Ashlyn’s straining pants. “Now.”

Ashlyn grinned, “Nope.” She tapped Ali nose, “no take backs.”

Ali groaned, flopping back on the bed. “Touch me then.”

“You know that’s not how we play.” Ashlyn unbuttoned her pants, catching Ali attention. She looked up at Ashlyn, glare on her features. “Don’t look at me like that, you know I take care of you.”

“Ugh,” Ali lifted her hips to the air. “Now.”

“May I get out of my clothes first? I could keep my pants on.”

“No!” Ali sat up, “no.”

“Then behave.” Ashlyn’s pants slid off easily. She climbed onto the bed, coming right after Ali. Ali really didn’t want to do this now. She wanted to do this after dinner, not at one in the afternoon. She wanted to enjoy Ashlyn’s home, she wanted to be sneaky and look around. There was plenty of things to look at. Like the pictures on the walls, like Ashlyn’s colognes on the dresser, like inside Ashlyn’s closet. But no, Ali could only see Ashlyn staring back at her. And that’s all she wanted to see right now.

“Lay back.” Ali did, letting her head fall on the softest pillows she’s ever felt. She laid her hands above her head before Ashlyn had to tell her. It made Ashlyn laugh, “You learn so well, Kitten.”

Ali shut her eyes tightly, her breath picking up.

Ashlyn tip toed her fingers across her nipples, pinching the left one in her index and middle finger. Ali curled up into the touch, moaning into the air. “You are the most beautiful girl in the world,” Ashlyn purred. “So small, you can fit in my hand.”

Ali kept her eyes shut, curling her feet into the mattress when Ashlyn pinched her other nipple with a stronger amount of force. She cried into the air making Ashlyn smile down at her. “What’s wrong, Kitten, tell me?”

“Please,” Ali opened her eyes half way. “Touch me.”

“Oh,” Ashlyn chuckled, lowering her hand to her hips. “I am touching you.” She slid her thumb over Ali prominent hip bones and pushed in her piercing. “Remember when I got you these?”

Ali huffed out a laugh, “our third date.”

“That’s right, and since then they’ve never came off.” Ashlyn bent down, kissing each diamond. “They are so beautiful, you’ve taken such care of them.” Ali nodded vigorously, practically begging Ashlyn to go lower. Her hips rose off of the bed slowly.

“Hn, Ashlyn, don’t do this to me.”

“You wanted to play.” Ashlyn sat on her knees by Ali feet. She brought Ali ankle to her lips, kissing the bone lightly. She massaged the second foot, giving it the same treatment. “Kittens get pampered, my pretty.”

Ali curled inward, doing everything to keep her hands above her head and not on her pussy. “Okay,” she panted, “yeah, okay.”

“Good.” Ashlyn quickly pushed Ali knees to her chest. She ran two hands over Ali knees, smiling at how Ali face relaxed. “Gorgeous. I say it so much, I’m sure it gets tiring.” Ashlyn kissed each knee, “but, God, how can I not? I can’t let you forget how important and perfect you are.”

Ali eyes fluttered open, staring directly into Ashlyn’s bright hazel eyes. “I can’t forget it.” Ali almost moved her hand to Ashlyn’s face. “Wanna kiss you, please.”

“Of course.” Ashlyn spread Ali folded knees, coming down to kiss her nose first. One of Ashlyn’s favorite features. She kissed Ali cheek, nuzzling her nose into the her skin. Finally reaching her mouth, Ashlyn scooped her hand under Ali knee. She let Ali lead, allowed her to nibble her lips bright red.

Ashlyn pushed her covered erection onto Ali uncovered pussy, forcing Ali to cover her mouth. Ashlyn shook her head, “ooh, Kittens don’t cover their mouths.” Ashlyn pressed her forehead to Ali, “We can’t have that.”

Ali hands shot above her head. “Three chances,” She sulked.

“Two.” Ashlyn mumbled against Ali pouting mouth. She pressed down again, only getting a silent moan from her girlfriend. Ashlyn groaned, “Mm, so nice.”

“Is Kitten going to get her favorite toy today?” Ali questioned cutely.

Ashlyn chuckled, “I want Kitten to enjoy herself.”

Ali frowned, “Kitten likes to suck dick.” Ashlyn opened her mouth but Ali spoke first. “Kitten likes sucking her Girlfriend’s dick –only.”

Ashlyn smiled at the correction. “Okay, pretty. Get up on your knees, hands behind you.” Ali didn’t have to be told twice. Ashlyn laughed sweetly at her, fluffing up a pillow and sticking it behind her head. Ashlyn sighed contently, having perfect view of Ali.

Ali bounced closer between Ashlyn’s opened legs. she licked her lips, knowing Ashlyn was staring. Ali cleared her throat, glancing up at her girlfriend. “May I take it off?”

“No.” Ashlyn pushed her boxers down in the front, “there you go.”

Ali nodded, staring at Ashlyn’s curved cock. She closed her legs tightly together, “now?”

Ashlyn put one hand behind her head. “When you’re ready.”

Ali leaned forward, licking the slit at the top of Ashlyn’s dick. She closed her eyes, licking the underside and down the sides. She reached Ashlyn’s balls, trying her best to get one in her mouth without her hands. When she did, Ali sucked tenderly on each one, licking back up the side before dipping her tongue back into the slit.

Ashlyn’s eyes closed shut, fully relaxed. Ali almost smiled, loving when Ashlyn looked so calm –almost like she was sleeping.

She let a small drop of spit fall from her mouth and down Ashlyn’s shaft. Before it reached the bottom Ali wrapped her mouth around the head, sucking on it until Ashlyn reached out for her hair. This was her favorite part –both of their favorite parts.

“Kittens don’t get to tease their owners.”

Ali hummed, mouth coming off, lips rubbing against Ashlyn's precum. “Kittens can try.”

Ashlyn opened one eye, making Ali squirm. Ashlyn smirked, “Kittens don’t talk unless it’s a safe word.” Ashlyn stopped smirking. “Open up.”

Ali closed her eyes, mouth agape, waiting for it. Ali brought her down slowly, reaching the back of Ali throat before pulling her off. Ali wanted so bad to touch herself –even to touch Ashlyn.

The second time Ashlyn pulled her mouth over her cock, wasn’t so nice. She pushed down and pushed her hips up at the same time making Ali choke. Ali licked around Ashlyn’s dick before she pulled her off. The grip in her hair became tighter. 

Ashlyn rubbed her cock against Ali parted lips before bringing the heat around her. She pushed Ali head down, sighing into the air. “Ah, that’s so good.”

Ali kept her throat open, squeezing her fingers together behind her back. Her eyes teared up at around seven seconds. Ashlyn pulled her off with a small pop. 

Ashlyn groaned, scratching Ali scalp tenderly.

“Beautiful.” Ashlyn allowed Ali to crawl on top of her waist. “Where are you, kitty?”

“The beach.” Ali grind against Ashlyn’s hip. “Mmm, wanna move.” Ashlyn lifted Ali mouth from her breast , wiping underneath each eye with her thumb.

Ashlyn grinned, “Your eyes are so red. You did so well.”

Ali nodded.

She unknowingly kept grinding against Ashlyns hip, spreading precum on her grilfriend’s body. “Calm, Al.” Ali must have not realized she was wheezing into Ashlyn’s ear. “Kitten.” Ali corrected and stopped moving, sitting proudly on Ashlyn –arms still tangled behind her back.

“Kitten.” Ashlyn repeated. “Move your hands on my chest –slowly.”

Ali did just that, taking her time . She sighed, finally bringing them to Ashlyn’s chest. “Done.”

“Good.” Ashlyn praised, cupping her cheek. “Do you still want to go to lunch later, precious?” Ali nodded with a small moan, trying not to move. “Okay, pretty, going to fuck you nice and sweet.” Ashlyn slithered a hand to cup Ali ass. “Let me finger you nice and slow, fuck you nice and fast.”

Ali didn’t move against Ashlyn. “Yes.”

“Gunna take you to lunch, I have to feed my Kitten.”

“Yes.”

Ashlyn stared at Ali blank eyes for no more than five seconds. “Where are you, kitten?”

Ali didn’t answer at first, nodding to herself, “…the beach.”

“And where is it that you don’t really like?”

“The pool.”

“And where do we never want to go?’” Ali played with the chain on Ashlyn’s neck. “Answer me, precious. Where do we never want to go?”

“The snow.”

“Good.” Ashlyn praised. She sat up slowly, carefully laying Ali on her front.

Ali squirmed, unhappy, “No.” She tried turning over. “No.”

“I don’t know what that means.” Ashlyn massaged the back of her thighs. “Talk to me.”

“On my back,” Ali muffled words came from Ashlyn’s pillow.

Ashlyn smiled, allowing Ali to turn over. “We’re not going to touch today, okay?”

“Yes.” Ali kept her hands just above her navel.

“Good, kitten, just like this.” Ashlyn left a light hand on Ali leg while she searched her draw for lube. When she found it, Ali eyes were glued to the bottle. “What’s wrong?”

“Ready.”

Ashlyn shook her head, “tell me.”

Ali slowly took the bottle and opened it. She grabbed Ashlyn’s hand and dumped way too much on it. “Ready.”

Ashlyn chuckled, taking the bottle away. She rubbed both her hands together letting some of the gel fall on Ali legs. She lifted one of Ali legs, “this is a lot easier on your front, you know.”

Ali glared at her and spread her legs quickly. “No.”

“Yes, babe.” Ashlyn kissed her knees, before dragging a finger to Ali now wet pussy. She prodded the hole slowly, getting one finger inside.

Ali gasped out loud, turning her head to the side. Ali stuck her middle finger in her mouth and Ashlyn wanted to scold her but Ali was at the beach and Ashlyn wasn’t going to ruin that.

“Soft like always.” Ashlyn pushed the fingers all the way inside, sliding it out then back in. “Wish you could see yourself.” Ashlyn had to remind herself to buy some mirrors. “Like a god.”

Ali mewled when Ashlyn got a third finger past her. Her bent on her side, squeezing the pillow beside her. The position made it easier for Ashlyn to finger her.

Ashlyn kept it slow and steady. She loved Ali like this. She barely touched her and the woman was on cloud nine. She fell into her space so fast, it had scared Ali at first. But now, no, this was Ali at her prime. This was the Ali that Ashlyn craved seeing. The ali that couldn’t speak because she was so caught up in her own pleasure and that’s all Ashlyn wanted. She didn’t need to get off, she needed Ali to come. She wanted Ali to be out of breath and smiling.

Ali was biting on her fingers so hard, Ashlyn had to replace them with her own.

“Mm, precious girl, where are you? Tell me what it looks like.”

Ali sobbed around Ashlyn’s fingers. She trembled, removing them from her drooling mouth. “The beach, the beach, the beach,” The chants came out quickly and bunched together. “So sunny,” She squealed when Ashlyn added another finger. “So beautiful-” Ali groaned with a hiccup in the back of her throat. “More, oh God.”

Ashlyn wished she had a third hand, because her member was feeling a little strained. She pulled the fingers out slowly, receiving a glance from Ali. The woman took Ashlyn’s bitten up-wet fingers from her mouth and licked them. Ashlyn shook her head fondly, “it’s okay.”

“Ready.” Ali said it before Ashlyn could say a word. “Ready.”

Ali nodded, rubbing her cock with the bitten hand Ali had in her mouth, groaning at the thought. Ashlyn pinched the tip of her cock, calming down before entering Ali unsteady body.

Ali screamed, wrapping both hands around the arm next to her head. Ali was mumbling to herself, breathing hard on Ashlyn’s arm.

“Tight, tight,” Ashlyn moaned, settling into Ali. “Always tight, no matter what.”

Ali bite into Ashlyn’s arm, eyes going blurry.

Ashlyn kissed her temple. “You’re okay. I’m here.”

“Beach, beach, beach!” Ali squeezed her forearm harder. “Beach, Ash, beach!”

It didn’t take long for Ashlyn to start moving. She put her free hand on Ali side, fucking into her roughly. “Fuck,” Ashlyn squeezed her hip when Ali teeth sunk into her arm. This was okay, this was Ali way of keeping grounded. Ashlyn didn’t mind the marks either.

She was fucking her too roughly, too quickly but Ali was moaning and begging and Ashlyn wasn’t going to deny her baby anything.

The sound was intoxicating. The slapping of skin, the sound of Ali getting lost in her own moans. Ali was so far gone and Ashlyn knew because of those brown eyes. The eyes that told her so much.

It was the way Ashlyn saw Ali eyes getting darker.

It was the way Ali screamed her name.

It was the way Ali just screamed.

The hand around her arm only held tighter when Ali came. It held even tighter when Ashlyn was coming inside her. Ashlyn rubbed Ali thigh, trying to bring her down. She huffed, trying to catch her own breath. Ashlyn made sure to pull out as slow as she could, so slow Ali almost didn’t feel how empty she was.

Ali turned on her side completely, digging her face into Ashlyn’s arm like she was going to disappear. Ashlyn cooed at the action, “amazing, always amazing. Gunna take care of you now, though.” She left her arm in its place. 

Ali shook her head yes. She let Ashlyn lay beside her. Ali scrambled onto Ashlyn’s chest. “I’m dirty.”

“Mmhm.” Ashlyn wrapped a hand around Ali shoulders. "Gunna clean you up. I have to feed you.”

Ali nodded, “done.”

“Good, precious. Where are you?”

“Ash’s room.” Ali looked off at the bathroom door. “I’m really hungry.”  
Ashlyn smiled, “me too, Kitten.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Um, excuse me?” Ali tapped on a person she’d seen earlier with Ashlyn. “Uh, have you seen Ashlyn? I think I’m lost.”

The man laughed, “This place is pretty big. I’m not sure where she is but I can get you to her room.”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Ali smiled, “thank you.”

-

Ashlyn wasn’t paying attention to what was going on. She couldn’t stop looking at the fresh bite mark on her arm. She stood up, “Didn’t I say not to call me while Ali was here?”

Hope nodded, “yes, Ashlyn, but this is extremely important.”

Ashlyn looked around at the four people she recognized and then the one she didn’t. “I don’t fucking care if the house is burning down.” Her face flat lined. “I told you not to call me.”

“Ashlyn,” Hope started. “This man says he knows who killed Bryan.”

Ashlyn looked at the man quickly, “Bryan died two years ago.”

“Yes,” The man was terrified. “I worked for you then. You fired me, miss.”

Ashlyn turned her head to the side. “Hugo.” Ashlyn came closer. “Why did I fire you again?”

“Be –because I spoke out against you, miss.”

“Hm,” Ashlyn tapped her chin. “Who killed Bryan?”

“Miss, I’d like to make an offer.”

Ashlyn smirked, “listening.”

“If I tell you, may I please come back into the family?”

“Ugh,” Ashlyn gagged. “What a disgusting offer.” Ashlyn got eye level with the man. “Let’s try that again. Who killed Bryan?”

Hugo swallowed hard. “Camillo. He did it.”

“And how long have you known this?”

“As soon as I found out I came here, madam.”

“And how is it that you found out?”

“I have done nothing these past two years but try and gain your trust back, miss.”

Ashlyn walked back to her desk. “You will need a cavity search. If you find one wire on him, kill him.”

Hugo clapped his hands together. “Boss, does that mean-”

“It means nothing.” Ashlyn leaned back in her chair. “It means you’re getting a cavity search.”

Hugo nodded, “yes Boss.”

Ashlyn sighed, covering her eyes. “My girl will be so upset with me.”

“Boss!” Hugo ran forward, Hope stopping him in his tracks.

Ashlyn uncovered one eye. “Do you want to die?”

Hugo looked around at three guns point directly at him. He stayed still, “Boss, it’s about her, your girl?”

Ashlyn lifted at hand for the guns to lower. “Excuse me?”

“Camillo –I believe he knows who she is.”

Ashlyn’s eyes went big. “You work for him?”

“Only as a spy, miss, he’s always been trying to ruin you! He knows you have a lover, I heard him talking about it!”

Ashlyn leaned forward, eyes blown. “You find out what Camillo wants and you’re back in.”

 

“Ash,” Ali slapped her arms at her sides. “Where the hell did you go?”

“Sorry,” Ashlyn smiled, welcoming Ali into her arms. “Saw an old friend and I got caught up in the conversation.”

Ali huffed, crossing her arms. “Well, I learned two things this place is huge.” Ali pulled away, “your room is spotless. I can’t figure out any more about you from here.”

Ashlyn crossed her brows in surprise, “I already told you, babe.” She crossed her arms, copying her girlfriend. “I work for the FBI, what more do you want to know?”

Ali sighed sitting on a lounge chair, “Do you have a mom –dad?”

“Both dead.”

Ali nodded slowly, “brother –sister?”

“brother.”

“Where is he?”

“On vacation.”

“he works for the FBI too?”

Ashlyn smirked, “yeah.”

Ali crossed her legs, “how long have you worked for the FBI?”

“Since when,” Ashlyn came closer, kneeling in front of Ali. “Did you become a little spy?”

“Right after you lied to me,” Ali smiled.

Ashlyn frowned, “lied to you?”

“Yes,” Ali looked around the vast room then back to Ashlyn. “You really think I believe you work for the FBI?”

~~

 

“What’s up, Ash?”

Ashlyn didn’t look up at Hope instead she kept her attention on the flies covering her desk. She chewed on her nail, “it’s Ali.”

“s, we know Camillo probably wants her dead. He hates your guts. He’ll take whatever he can get.”

Ashlyn finally did look up, “that’s not what I’m worried about right now.” Hope raised a brow. “Ali left,” Ashlyn breathed, rolling back. “But before she left she tricked me.” She chuckled low, “She doesn’t believe I work for the FBI.”

Hope nodded once, “what’s wrong with that?”

“She had me believe that she believed me.” Ashlyn shook her head, “I feel tricked –shocked.”

Hope laughed, sitting on a chair, “Don’t take it so personal. It’s not like she knows you’re the leader of the Mafia.”

Ashlyn licked her lips and laid both arms on her desk. “In my room,” Ashlyn wanted to laugh if it wasn’t so serious. “In my room, my bookshelf has a compartment with my birth certificate, social, my stats –it has everything that’s important to me. It has things that will ruin me.”

“Okay?”

Ashlyn’s eyes grew, eyes on her desk, “It’s so well hidden, so well. No one has ever found it, ever.” Ashlyn looked at her head advisor, “Ali took it.”

Hope sat up, “how did she take it?”

“She must have searched my whole room but –how? I left her alone for no more than thirty minutes. It’s not possible she found it.”

“Ash, you need to get that back.”

The mafia leader ran her fingers through her short hair. “Is it bad that I don’t want to? I want her to read it and just –find out. I want her to know but,” she frowned, “What if she does something –stupid?”

“Well, Ali isn’t stupid,” Hope cringed. “She’s smart?” It was an honest question.

“Yes, but what if she freaks out?”

“Then go to her house and get them back, Ashlyn.”

“Hope, you know I’m not as sane as I come off.” Ashlyn leaned back in her chair, “I like this game she’s playing.” Ashlyn smiled nervously into her crossed fingers, “I like that she found my hidden documents. I want to play along.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ali closed the file carefully. She set it aside, laid back on her mattress and took a deep breath. Ashlyn had called her once all day. It was eleven o’clock at night. Ali had a test tomorrow, but now, there was no way she was going to sleep.

Ali wanted to go into Kelley’s room, wake her up, and have a talk. Ali wanted to go for a walk. Ali wanted to walk to Ashlyn’s mansion –never mind that it was an hour away by car.

The file wasn’t very big but it took her three hours to read. Ali should have been studying, and she was studying –just not what she should have been.

It’s Ali fault really, her major was in Criminal Justice. She found the file within the first ten minutes –she’d flipped through it and smiled before stuffing them away.

Ali found really interesting things at first. Things she didn’t know, for example;  
1.Ashly was born in Washington D.C on October 19, 1985.  
2.Ashlyn was born in MedStar Washington Hospital Center.  
3.Ashlyn does have a brother, his name is chris.  
4.Ashlyn’s parents are dead.  
5.Ashlyn's been to jail –several times. (Six to be exact).  
6.Ashlyn has somehow been to jail six times, and also has a clean record.

Oh, and of course;  
7.Ashlyn is the leader of a notorious Mafia Gang(that Ali was sure ended around the 1950’s)

Ali took one last deep breath, pulled a pillow from under her head, and covered her face with it before screaming until she could feel her lungs collapse.

 

“Hope said that Ashlyn’s been calling for you.” kelley played with the milk in her bowl, “You okay?”

Ali eyes had dark circles under her eyes. It had only been four days. “Yeah, okay.”

“Your voice is coming back,” Kelley smiled. “You sound a lot better.”

“Thanks.” Ali stood up, “I gotta go.”

“To school?”

“Yeah.” Ali walked away from her roommate and closed her door quickly. She sighed, looking around for her school books. The file under her pillow screamed for her and Ali went to it.

For the past four days, Ali read the file whenever she could. Everyday felt less real so she needed to remind herself.

“Ali?” Kelley knocked on her door. Ali quickly shoved the file back under her pillow.

“Yeah,” she rasped. “Come in!”

Kelley peeked inside. “Hope wants to know if you could call Ashlyn.”

“My phone’s broken.”

kelley nodded, “wanna use mine?”

“I don’t.”

kelley smiled awkwardly. “Did something happen?”

Ali deadpanned, “how could you tell?”

“Well,” Kelley strolled over to the bed. “You have bags, and you broke your phone –on purpose.” she sat down making Ali flinch. “Did she, uh, tell you what she does for a living?”

Ali exhaled shaking her head. “No, I kind of figured it out.”

Kelley bounced lightly, “ooh, what does she do? Is she in the FBI?”

Ali glanced at her pillow, “something like that.”

~~

“You did not just walk into my apartment.”

“Ali,” Ashlyn smiled. “Nice to see you.”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Ali carefully stood up from the couch. “I will call the cops on you!”

Ashlyn looked around, shrugging off her jacket. “I’m surprised you haven’t already.” She smiled happily, “Oh, I missed your apartment.”

 

“Get the hell out, now!”

Ashlyn walked closer to Ali making the woman back away. Ashlyn tilted her head to the side, “Are you afraid me?”

Ali swallowed hard. “Should I be?”

Ashlyn shrugged, flopping on the couch. “Am I any different?” She patted the seat beside her, “Sit, we can talk.”

“Nothing to talk about.”

Ashlyn smirked, “you stole something from me, Al.”

Ali winced, “You really think you’re going to fight me on that?” She threw up her hands, “What? Are you going to call the fucking cops on me! I should call the cops on you!”

Ashlyn laid her head on the couch. “Why haven’t you?”

Ali was breathing hard, hugging herself, “I don’t know.” Ali shook her head, “Tell me it’s a lie, please. If you tell me it’s a lie, it never happened.”

Ashlyn leaned forward, elbows sitting on her knees. “You read it yourself.”

“Why?” Ali groaned, “Why! It doesn’t make sense –no! It makes perfect sense! It –it didn’t need –ugh! You were too prefect!” She pulled her hair, “Of course you’re the leader of the fucking mafia!” Ali got on her knees in front of Ashlyn, hands squeezing her legs, “The leader of the mafia! Of all things –the fucking mafia!”

Ashlyn licked her lips, putting a hand on Ali cheek. “Please know that I adore you and me being a part of the mafia doesn’t change that.”

Ali blinked away bubbling tears. “How in the fuck did you get caught up in this?” She covered her face in Ashlyn’s knee, “I liked you so much.”

“What?” Ashlyn lifted her face roughly, “And now you don’t?” She cut her eyes, “All that shit about you not leaving me. I told you, it’s a fucking lie.”

Ali closed her mouth.

“This is why I lied.”

Ali covered the hand on her cheek, “You being in the mafia doesn’t change how I feel about you.” She groaned, closing her eyes, “I know why you lied. I get it. –but how can I deal with this, Ashlyn? I am literally going to school for criminal justice!”

Ashlyn bit her thumb, “That’s how you found my folder…”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Ashlyn shook her head. “Al, I know this is a lot but you cannot tell anyone, at all.”

“What the hell!” Ali stood up. “What am I supposed to fucking do? Close a blind eye to illegal shit?”

“You can stop screaming first.”

Ali folded her arms. “Ash, this is serious.”

“Oh, I know it is.” Ashlyn sat back, “Camillo is a guy who used to work for my family. After my parents died he thought he was going to lead the family. He created his own little shit show and I never bothered with him because he wasn’t a threat.” Ashlyn glanced at Ali, “He wants you dead.”

Ali didn’t say anything for a long time.

“What!”

“He’s trying to kill you.”

“Kill me!” Ali was hysterical, “I didn’t do anything!”

“He doesn’t like me.” Ashlyn shrugged, “and I know you may not like it but I’m not going to let anyone hurt you –so, you’re going to come live with me while I get rid of him.”

Ali muffle screamed all the way to her room. She threw Ashlyn's file at her, “Out! Get out!”

Ashlyn flipped through each page. “Give me my school record.”

“What?”

“My school record.” Ashlyn snickered, “Give it.”

Ali looked away, “Someone is trying to kill me because of you. I don’t have to give you shit.”

“Babe.” Ashlyn cooed tenderly, “Please, give me my school record.”

Ali stomped back to her room, mumbling curses. She shoved the papers back into Ashlyn’s hand, Ashlyn putting them with the others. “What were you going to do with them?”

Ali twisted her feet, blushing, “Look into your education –who you went to school with.” Ali twisted her toes into the rug. “Find your teachers –ask them about you.”

 

Ashlyn sighed contently, “You’re so beautiful.” The taller woman laid the folder down before standing up. “Precious girl, smart girl.”

Ali stomach frizzed when Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her. “This is stupid.”

“I know.” Ashlyn kissed the top of her head. “But don’t worry, once I’m done with him we’ll be fine.”

Ali squirmed away. “You kill people –you?”

Ashlyn nodded seriously. “I do.”

Ali covered her face, “Ashlyn this is so illegal! I can’t be a part of this!”

“You aren’t. I’d never force you.”

“Knowing about it is just as bad! I’m an accessory to the crime!”

“I’m not a part of the mafia.” Ashlyn rubbed her arm, looking small. “The mafia doesn’t even exist.”

Ali looked around dramatically. “What the fuck! Where am I?”

“In your apartment.”

“I feel like I’m in a fake world! Are you apart of the mafia or not!”

“If I lie then it doesn’t exist, right? –Right, babe?”

Ali pressed her lips together, “Right.”

Ashlyn smiled sadly, “then I’m not in the mafia. –I want you to sleep over for the weekend.”

Ali sat on one of her chairs in a huff. “I have class Friday.”

“Miss it.”

“I have an important test, I can’t.”

“Leave your car here, I’ll pick you up after your test.” Ashlyn fixed her jacket then picked up her folder. “I’ll let you hold onto my social security, just don’t lose it.”

Ali flushed, looking away. “How’d you get in my house?”

Ashlyn dug in her pocket, pulling out a pick. “Don’t try and change your lock.” She walked towards the door. “Cause I’ll pick that one too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ali had been so happy the first time she came to Ashlyn’s. 

She couldn’t be more miserable. 

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, miss?”

Ali crossed her fingers behind her back. “When is Ashlyn coming back?”

“Ashlyn is back, miss.”

Ali pressed her lips together. “You told me she left an hour ago, how is she back?”

“She came back with Camillo, miss.”

Goosebumps filled Ali arms, “Take me to her.”

“I shouldn’t, miss.”

“Didn’t Ashlyn say to do anything I said except let me outside?” Ali walked closer, “Take me to my girlfriend, now.”

-

“Oh, my love?” Ashlyn sat on her desk. “Gabriel let you down here?”

Ali looked around the large room, eyes stopping on Hope. Ali pursed her lips, “Hope.”

“Ali.” The woman grinned, “Nice to see you.”

“Pretty?” Ashlyn called, “come, since you want to see so badly.”

Ali kept her arms folded while she crossed the room to Ashlyn’s desk, all eyes on her. She stood right in front of Ashlyn, hip out. “Come upstairs.”

Ashlyn pouted, “In a minute.”

“Now.”

 

“I can’t let you out of the house until Camillo is dead.”

Ali looked around. “This isn’t right, Ashlyn.”

“What?” Ashlyn furrowed her brows, angry, “That he wants to hurt you, hurt what’s mine?” She leaned back, hands on the desk. “I will rip his goddamn spine out and I don’t give a shit if it’s wrong or right.” Ashlyn touched Ali fearful face with one hand, “Because if you have the nerve to threaten me, to threaten my empire, my family, my precious, perfect, my baby girl.” She snorted, “You have more than enough nerve to die.”

Ali stepped back, heart racing, “You sound crazy.”

“I am crazy.” Ashlyn scooted off the table. “I’m sorry if you missed that part, baby.” She snapped her fingers making Ali jump. “Bring him.”

“You’re going to kill him here?”

“No, I’m going to start it here.” Ashlyn pointed at the rug with a smile, “This rug is ten thousand dollars.”

Ali stepped closer to Ashlyn when a man was carried in. She ran behind Ashlyn’s desk, gripping the wood.

“Our guest has arrived.” Ashlyn walked around, carefully moving Ali out of the way before sitting down. She patted her lap for Ali to sit down, “Sit, babe.”

Ali only sat because her legs were shaking so hard.

Ashlyn kissed the back of Ali arm. “I have a surprise for you, Al.”

Ali couldn’t take her eyes of the bounded screaming man in the middle of the room. Ashlyn opened a small drawer on her desk, pulling out tickets.

“Your spring break is in soon.” Ashlyn massaged Ali hips, touching the piercings. “I know I said Florida, but I think you’ll like this a lot more.”

Ali took the tickets with shaky fingers. “E –Egypt…”

“That’s right, baby.”

“Harris, you fucking bitch! Look at me! Harris!”

 

Ali pointed at the man slowly. “He keeps calling you.”

“Ignore him, pretty. What do you say?”

“Harris!” The man hit his tied hands on the rug. “Answer me! I’ll fucking kill you!”

“So?”

“Ash…” Ali had tears building in her eyes. “Answer him.”

“You answer me first.” Ashlyn was beaming, ignoring the noise. “Will you come with me?”

“I’ll kill you and that little bitch on your lap! Fucking asshole! Answer me!”

Ashlyn turned her head quickly. The only sound now only being Camillo’s rough breathing.

“Are you fucking insane?” Ali looked at Ashlyn, leaning away. Ashlyn’s eyes were wide –voice deeper than usual. Her grip on Ali hip was hard, it hurt but then she stopped. Ashlyn stood up, sitting Ali back down.

Ashlyn approached the man so slowly.

“I asked you a question.” Ashlyn bent down in front of Camillo, “Are you fucking insane?”

“Let me out of this, now!”

Ashlyn squeezed her cheeks together. “Just know, if you spit on me, eleven bullets are going right in you. They don’t need a signal.”

Camillo didn’t move an inch.

Ashlyn smiled, moving away. “princess.”

Ali jumped, sweaty hands clutching the tickets. “Y –yes.”

“This is Camillo! –Camillo, this is Ali!” She clapped once, “Camillo wants you dead, Al! Can you believe that! He’s trying to kill you, he doesn’t even know you!” Ashlyn sat up on her desk looking at Ali with soft eyes. “He doesn’t know how sweet you are, the way you laugh, the way you moan for me, baby.”

Ali went red.

“But he now knows how beautiful you are!” jumped off the desk, “Isn’t she beautiful, Camillo?”

Camillo swallowed hard. “Harris, I never said I was going to kill her.”

“That’s not what I asked you.” Ashlyn looked around, “Steven!”

The man stepped forward. “Boss.”

“Is my girl beautiful?”

“Gorgeous, Boss.”

Ali wanted to fold herself.

“Amazing! It is simple to answer a question. So, since I know you are slow.” Ashlyn stopped smiling. “I’ll ask you slower –isn’t she beautiful, Camillo?”

Camillo glanced at Ali who was frozen in Ashlyn’s large chair. “Yes, she is.”

“I know,” Ashlyn grinned, twinkle in her eye, “Smart too.” She strolled beside Ali. “Ali, baby. You’re in school for criminal justice.”

Ali looked up at Ashlyn. “Ash…”

“Aren’t you, baby?”

“Yes.” She nodded, looking at the tickets. The only thing keeping her here.

“Such a smart girl. I’m too lucky for my own good.” Ashlyn suddenly looked distraught –dramatic. “I just –I don’t understand why someone would –would try to kill my baby. My beautiful, sweet, smart baby? Does that make any sense, hope?”

Hope licked her lips, “no sense at all.” Ali looked quickly at Hope who winked once at her.

“Ali, you taught me how to kill people the other day –they taught you in anatomy?”

Ali let a tear slip, shaking her head fearfully, “I don’t want to kill him, Ash.”

“Ooh,” Ashlyn tutted bending down next to her girlfriend. “Never, I’d never let your hands near someone like him. I’ll do all the work, baby, you don’t even have to watch.”

Ali closed her eyes quickly.

“Shh,” Ashlyn calmed. “Would you like to go back upstairs? I’ll take you.” Ali nodded, eyes shut tight. Ashlyn smiled at Camillo, “Light is shining down on you. You have a longer life today.” Ashlyn helped Ali up. “Beat him bloody downstairs. I just got that carpet two days ago, no blood on it.”

Hope stood up as Ashlyn helped Ali to the door. “Don’t kill him, Hope, just a beating.”

-

Ali let water fall down her chin, wetting her shirt. “This is real.”

“Very.” Ashlyn removed Ali shirt replacing it with one of her own. “I want you to rest.” She nuzzled Ali face in her hands. “I thought you wanted to watch, why would you come downstairs?”

“I don’t want you to kill anyone. –You can do this –okay? It’s okay. I’ll do my best to pretend it’s not there. Just don’t kill anyone.”

“Al,” Ashlyn sighed. “I’ve been killing people for years, I can’t just stop.”

“You can! Just stay here!” Ali sniffled, poutinh, “With me.”

“You’ll never understand and that’s okay.” Ashlyn kissed her sympathetically, “I am a prideful, cocky, son of a bitch.” She chuckled, “Remember you said that?”

“…yes.”

“I don’t let people interfere in my business. I’ve done so much to build this; these people are my family. I take care of them in any way I know how. –You mean the world to me and I don’t take threats lightly. The last time I did, both of my parents ended up dead.” Ashlyn scoffed, “You don’t threaten my family, nor me, and get away with it. No one is going to threaten me with you, especially with you.” Ashlyn kissed her forehead. “You sleep while I handle this. If you want to leave I will take you home in the morning.”

 

Ali couldn’t fucking sleep with the screaming from downstairs!

Ali ran into Gabriel, “please –take me to Ashlyn!”

“I cannot do that.”

“She said I could watch!”

“Miss-”

Ali had Gabriel chase her around for a while until she found Ashlyn’s office. She slammed the door, fumbling to stick a chair under the door knob.

“Miss, please!” The door shook. “Harris doesn’t want you in there!”

Ali ignored him, opening a door that led to stairs. She held onto the wall while Gabriel continued banging on the door.

Ali stopped when she heard screaming.

Ali walked slower.

“Remember these eyes while you’re in hell.” Ali covered her mouth at Ashlyn’s voice. “Shut up!” She flinched, peeking behind the wall. Everything in her said run, except her brain –it begged her to stay.

Ashlyn stood over Camillo who was being held down. “My lady is fucking sleeping! Shut up!” Ashlyn came closer to the man. “Or I’ll pull your fucking throat out.”

Hope covered the man’s mouth with a towel. “She said shut up.”

Ali nails dug into the brick wall when Ashlyn lifted the butcher’s knife to the man’s leg.

Ashlyn paused, “How were you going to kill my baby? Tell me.”

Hope uncovered his mouth.

The man began crying. “Please –fuck –please!”

“Tell me,” Ashlyn whispered. “Tell me how you were going to kill her.”

“I –I was going to go to her house –Harris, please –I’m sorry.”

“Where does she live?”

“I don’t know!”

“Where does she live?”

“I don’t know!” Camillo cried. “I hadn’t figured it out yet! –I’m sorry!”

One of Ashlyn’s men whispered in her ear.

Ashlyn looked up at the bright lights. “My sweet wandering babe, go back upstairs please.” 

Ali uncovered her mouth and took a step back bumping into Gabriel. Ali held onto the man’s arm, crying out in dread.

“Kittens behave and wait for their owners in the bed, baby.”

Ali leaned more into the body.

“Now, Ali.”

Ali ran away, tripping over herself twice. Camillo screamed all at once and Ali screamed with him, covering her ears. She continued up the stairs on her hands and knees, trying her best to see behind thick tears.

She ran out of the room, Gabriel on her trail.

Ali ran up the main stairs and right into Ashlyn’s bedroom. She locked the door, diving under the blankets.

“Clavicle, scapula, sternum, ribs,” Ali chanted through tears. “Humerus, radius, ulna, metacarpal…”

Ali passed her anatomy test.

 

“I told you to sleep.”

Ali bags only grew. “How could I sleep when I could hear screaming?” Ali played with her food. “Your room is right above your torture chamber.”

Ashlyn cut into her steak, taking a bite. “You shouldn’t have come down.”

“I don’t know why I did.” Ali shrugged weakly, “I wanted to try to convince you again.” She rubbed her red eyes. “I knew there was chance I’d be walking in on something –I thought I could handle it.”

Ali wiped her mouth, “I’ll take you home tonight.”

Ali set down her fork, “You said in the morning.”

“Al,” Ashlyn pressed her lips together, “I think it’s best we stop seeing each other.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ali looked up from her food, right at Ashlyn. She laid her head in her hand, considering talking but stayed quiet. Ali shrugged once, picked up her knife and fork, before finally cutting into her steak.

“Ali.” Ashlyn put her utensils down and crossed her fingers under her chin. “Did you hear me?”

Ali chewed on her food, cutting into another piece of meat. “Yeah,” She swallowed. “I heard you.”

“Then,” Ashlyn’s face twisted. “Answer me.”

“There was no question.” Ali smiled, picking up her napkin and patting her mouth. “So, I have no answer.”

Ashlyn cleared her throat. “I am breaking up with you, Al.”

Ali laughed picking up her cup of water. “That’s nice,” She took a sip. “Relationships usually involve two people.”

“Breakups require one.”

“You’re breaking up with me because,” She giggled into the back of her hand. “You realized I could have been really hurt and you like me so much that you can’t handle if something actually happens to me.” Ashlyn glared at Ali mocking tone. “Ashlyn,” Ali leaned forward. “I haven’t slept properly in five days, I have bags. You don’t run this show, I know more than enough about you. Do me a favor, kiss my ass.” Ali scooted back. “I’m not going anywhere, you’re not taking me home today. You’re taking me home tomorrow.” She stood, “Your smart girl is smarter than you think.”

~~

“Ugh,” Ali sat up clutching her stomach. She put a hand on her forehead, “What the hell.” Ali carefully scooted towards the end of the small bed. Her small bed.

Ali punched her mattress. “Ashlyn Michelle Harris, you son of a bitch!”

“Ali?” kelley barged into the room. “Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Ali growled. “Where’s Ashlyn?”

“She dropped you off last night.” kelley came to her side. “She said you were feeling bad and you didn’t let her take you to the hospital.”

Ali chuckled, “Did she?”

“Yeah, you guys had dinner and you started feeling bad.”

Ali threw her blankets around. “Son of a bitch!”

~~

“Ashlyn,” Hope grinned from the doorway. “Ali’s downstairs.”

Ashlyn sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I’m not here.”

“She broke your car windows.” Hope tried not to laugh. “She knows you’re here.”

“Ashlyn Harris!”

Ashlyn groaned, laying her head on her desk. “Let her in.”

“Let her in, Stevie!” Hope winked at her boss, “She really likes you.”

“Ashlyn!” Ali stomped into the room, pushing Hope out, before slamming the door.

Ashlyn sat up slowly, closing her eyes. “Al.”

“You piece of shit!” Ali slammed her hand on Ashlyn’s desk, “How dare you avoid me!”

“Ali, you said it perfectly at dinner.”

“You don’t miss me! I miss the hell out of you! Look at you!” Ali shoved a hand at her, “You’re all relaxed and calm! I got a ‘B’ on my test! I am a straight ‘A’ student!”

Ashlyn covered her smile. “Ali, I have people watching your apartment all the time. I miss you so much, but this isn’t the life for you.”

“It’s not the life for you!” Ali paced the room, frantic. “I don’t agree with any of this –at all! I should call the cops right now and have them arrest you!” Ali held her fists in the air. “I want to be with you so bad but people don’t deserve to die.”

“Ali,” Ashlyn stood up. “I am not going to stop what I’m doing, I’ve already told you this. What you saw was hardly my worst –if you can’t handle it, then we can’t be together.” Ashlyn grabbed Ali wrist before she started screaming again. “And I only think of you, I really do like you. I’ll give you the world but this won’t work.”

Ali was shaking, furious. “I don’t care.” She poked Ashlyn’s chest roughly, “Make it work!” Ali ripped her hands away. “Figure it out! Do something! But don’t,” Ali clenched her teeth, “Don’t fucking ignore me. You aren’t the only crazy one.” Ali pulled the door open, coming to face with four men. “Your men are nosey!” Ali threw her hands up, shooing everyone. “And fuck you, Hope!”

The four stepped inside. “She’s something else, Boss.”

Ashlyn bit hard on her lip, wanting only to smile. She shook her head, turning around and laughing. “Oh, my sweet kitten.” Ashlyn looked out her window at Ali who kicked Ashlyn’s car once before going to the one Ashlyn had bought for her.

“Oh, my precious baby kitten.” Ashlyn sighed happily. “I adore you.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I need everything you got on Colombo.”

The librarian smiled, “The Mafia?”

Ali smiled back, “yes, the Mafia.”

~~

“Do you know the Mafia is still around?”

“Uh,” Kelley stopped cutting her nails. “I don’t think so, the Mafia were all underground –suits, 1920’s, gun wielding.”

“They still exist,” Ali spoke flatly. “They work alongside the government.”

Kelley laughed, “Well, government’s crooked.”

Ali kept reading the book in her lap, hand tugging at her hair. “They have so much money.”

“You wanna join?” Kelley sat up straight, “If I don’t have to cut my hand off, I’ll join! I need money!”

“Shush, Hope buys you whatever you want.”

Kelley smirked, “true.” kelley kept cutting her nails, “I found out Ashlyn and Hope own that club.”

Ali slammed the book shut, “what club?”

Kelley glanced up, “The Martini, they own it.”

Ali laughed hysterically. “Ashlyn, owns the Martini? The club we fucking met them at? The club we’ve gone to for years?”

“Yes, Ashlyn bought it but it’s Hope’s –it’s confusing.”

“Oh my God!” Ali kicked her feet excitedly. “We’re going tonight.”

“I have school in the morning!”

“So do I!” Ali squealed, “We’re going out!”

 

“You got a package, Al!” Kelley threw it at her. she leaned on the door, putting her heels on. “I think I should tell Hope I’m going. She says not to go unless she’s there.”

Ali looked away from the four books scattered on her bed. She quickly opened the package, seeing it was from Ashlyn. “What did she send me?” Ali groaned when she saw what was inside. “I like her so much.”

kelley smirked, “What is it?”

Ali pouted, holding up the box. “A new phone.”

 

“Al, you forced me here and all we’re doing is taking pictures and looking at cracks in the fucking wall!” kelley pointed at the dance floor. “Come on! If I’m going to miss class, it better be for a good reason.”

“kel, go seduce that guard.”

kelley made a funny face. “What the hell?”

“I need to get past that room. Go seduce him.” Ali took another photo with her camera. “Go on.”

“Hope will kill me.”

“You aren’t dating.” Ali hissed, “go!”

Kelley whined, trotting over. Ali looked through the pictures on her camera. She took pictures of the each security, recognizing one of them and making sure she stayed far away.

Ali wasn’t sure what she wanted out of this. She just wants to know more and yeah, she could ask Ashlyn, but where’s the fun in that? So, with less than ten hours of sleep all week, Ali was in a club on a school night. Ali knew criminal justice was for her.

She peeked over at her friend who walked back over to her. “I’m going to kill you.”

“What happened?” Ali looked away when the security looked at them. “Did you charm him?”

“First he said he's gay, then all of a sudden he has my number.” Kelley frowned, “He’s gunna call me later…”

“Dammit, Kelley.”

“You go seduce him, freak, I’m going to dance.”

“Ashlyn will kill me –literally.”

“I don’t care –ooh, my baby!” Kelley screamed. “Hope’s here!”

“Shit!” Ali grabbed Kelley, pulling her away. “Please don’t say Ash’s with her.”

“She is.” Kelley smiled dreamily, “Ah, she’s beautiful.”

“Shit, we have to go.” Ali groaned, “Where do we go!”

“Why?” Kelley pulled away. “They’re going through that door you wanted to go through.”

“What!” Ali whipped her head around. “We have to get in there, come on!”

 

“Hi, is this the bathroom?”

“No.” The security didn’t flinch. “Other side.”

Ali rocked on her heel, biting her lip. “Do you think I could go in there –I’m supposed to meet a friend?”

“No.”

Kelley rolled her eyes, “Can I see Hope, please?” The man finally moved an inch. “I’m her girlfriend.”

The man cleared his throat. “Your name?”

kelley crossed her arms, “I had told you earlier, guess you forgot. –It’s kelley.”

“I’ll tell her you’re here.” The guard turned around and slammed the door behind him.

Ali quickly tried opening the door, finding it locked. “Fuck!”

“Just wait, he’ll bring her.”

“kel, you don’t understand!” Ali looked around and tried pulling again. She’d have to ask Ashlyn to teach her to pick locks. “No, we have to go.”

“We didn’t even dance! Hope’s coming, just wait.”

“I have to go. I can’t be here.” Ali looked around nervously, “I’ll see you at home.”

“You make no sense.” Kelley grabbed her arm, “Let’s go, asshole.”

 

“Ali forced me!” Kelley screamed over the phone. Ali curled further into the couch. “I told her we shouldn’t go! –I know it’s a school night!”

Ali whistled while kelley received reprimand.

“She was there!”

“Sh!” Ali kicked her. “No.”

kelley grumbled, “I’m hanging up –bye.” She tossed her phone on the couch before sitting very close to Ali. “Are they in the Mafia?”

“Wha –what!” Ali shook her head nervously. “Who?”

“Hope and Ashlyn? Don’t lie to me.”

“No, are you crazy, you even said it. The Mafia doesn’t exist.”

Kelley sucked her teeth, “Ali, you got in a fight with Ashlyn and now are obsessed with the Mafia.” She pressed her lips together. “What the hell is going on?”

“We got into a fight for something else.” Ali lied. “I thought Ashlyn was cheating on me –that’s all.”

Kelley rolled her eyes, standing up. “Uh, Forensic Science Major.” Kelley patted Ali head. “You’re not the only smart one.”

 

“You need to stop walking in my house.”

“I told you not to change the lock.”

Ali bit her knuckle. “What do you want?”

Ashlyn picked up a glass bottle on the table, throwing it across the room. Ali shot up, “What the fuck!”

Ashlyn went into Ali kitchen with Ali jumping on her back. “Ashlyn!”

Ashlyn pulled cups and plates from the cabinet, slamming them onto the floor. She pointed at Ali feet, “You’re going to cut your feet.” Ashlyn walked away from her to Ali room. “Where’s your computer?”

“No!” Ali jumped on her bed, covering her laptop. “This has my school work!”

“The one I bought you.”

Ali shook her head, “No!” Ashlyn knocked everything off Ali dresser. “Ashlyn! Stop! You’re breaking my stuff!”

Ashlyn ignored her, looking around. “Tell me, now.” Ashlyn looked through each drawer, throwing clothes around. She picked up Ali camera, turning it on.

“No!” Ali tried taking it back, getting tossed onto her bed like a doll. “Ashlyn, stop!”

Ashlyn looked through each photo, smiling. She dropped it to the floor, stomping on it until it broke. She sat next to Ali taking a deep breath, she spoke, “If you ever go to that club again while I’m not there, you won’t see me again.”

Ali kicked Ashlyn. “Don’t threaten me.”

Ashlyn came closer, grabbing Ali chin. Kissing her softly, she loosened her grip, “Did you hear me?”  
Ali closed her eyes briefly. “I heard you.”

“What did I say?”

“If –if I ever go to the club again, I won’t see you again.”

“Which club?”

“The Martini.”

“Good girl.” Ashlyn kissed her again before getting up.

“You’re just going to leave, like that?”

“I moved our Egyptian vacation to next month. I called your school and next month you’re done with the semester.”

Ali hugged herself, “Yeah.”

“Hopefully we situate all this by then.”

“What? You’re just going to leave! You broke my stuff –for no reason!”

“You broke all the windows in my Bentley, Ali. That’s a lot of money.”

“Then brake my car windows! Not my plates!”

“If I break your windows you’ll have a hard time going to school and seeing me.” Ashlyn came back to caress Ali face. “Come by tomorrow, we’ll have dinner.”

Ali frowned when Ashlyn moved away. “Maybe don’t poison me this time!” She covered her face then quickly got up. “You bought a ten-thousand dollar rug, you son of a bitch!” Ali watched her leave. “You have enough money to fix your fucking windows!”

 

“What’s that?” Ali licked her ice cream.

Kelley smiled, opening a box, “Ashlyn sent us new plates and stuff.”

“Hmph.”

 

“You look beautiful.” Ashlyn kissed the side of Ali neck, pulling out her chair. “Did you get here fine?”

Ali hummed, putting her napkin in her lap. “I did, thank you.” She cleared her throat, “You look nice yourself.” She colored, “Handsome.”

Ashlyn smiled fondly, “thank you, baby.”

Ali menu suddenly became very interesting. “I feel like I haven’t sat down with you in a long time.” She looked around, “This is a new place.”

“It has been a while.” Ashlyn asked the waitress for wine when she came by. “We’ll take the imitation crab salad as an appetizer. Is that alright, princess?”

Ali nodded, “Yes.”

The woman smiled, bowing slightly before walking away.

“You own this place, don’t you?”

Ashlyn smirked, licking her lips. “I do.”

“You own a lot of places?”

“I do.”

Ali swallowed hard. “I want us to be us again. I want you to tell me as much as you can, please.”

“Ali, this is dinner.”

“I want to leave then.” Ali glared, “We talk now or we don’t.”

“Ah,” Ashlyn smiled at the waitress. “Thank you, Sheena.”

“Your appetizer will be out shortly.”

“Ali,” Ashlyn picked up her wine. “When did you start threatening me so much, where’s my sweet kitten?”

Ali curled her fingers in her lap. “She’s right here.” She looked up, eyes soft, “Kitten just wants to know about you.”

Ashlyn gave Ali a easy look, “I haven’t held you in so long.” She held out a hand that Ali took immediately. “Tonight, I promise.”

Ali nodded, glossy eyed, “please.”

“We’re at my restaurant, okay?”

“Okay.” Ali moved her hand away quickly. “Keep on topic.”

Ashlyn smirked, moving her hand away slowly, “Okay, kitten, ask away.”

Ali chugged her wine, serving herself another glass. “Why are you in the Mafia? I know it’s a family thing and so I assume your grandparents were in it, and their parents. You said your parents died and so you inherited the leader thing, right?”

Ashlyn chuckled, “uh, yes. You answered your own question.”

“Sorry. How much money do you make?”

Ashlyn grinned, too cocky for her own good. “How much do you think?”

“The Italian Mafia made over a billion dollars at one point. Do you make that much?”

“It depends.” Ashlyn picked up her glass. “But no, it doesn’t just come in like that. I do make a lot of money though.”

Ali bit her lips, “are the piercings I wear real?”

Ashlyn smiled, amused, “those are seven-thousand dollar diamonds sitting on your hips.”

“What!”

“Next question.”

Ali almost broke her wine glass. “-Why did you stick around? You could have turned down the position.”

“Yes, but I wouldn’t want to shame my family. I enjoy what I do.”

“Killing people?”

Ashlyn put her head on her folded hands. “It’s not to say I love killing people but don’t hate killing people who’ve done me wrong.”

Ali nodded, putting down her second empty glass. “Do you work for the government?”

“Government works for me.”

Ali shuddered. “How does that work?”

“You’re smart, figure it out.”

“Miss,” Sheena set two plates down. “Is that all for now?”

“Yes, thank you.” Ashlyn placed her napkin in her lap. “Eat, baby.”

Ali played with her salad before eating some. “This is delicious, thank you.” Ali ate some more, looking around at the vast amount of people who kept to themselves. “Are all these people-?”

“Most of them, others are just working with us.” Ashlyn took a bite, “Any other questions?”

“Hundreds and I can’t think of any because I can’t get over the fact that I’m walking around with seven-thousand dollars on my hips.”

“What are you going to do about me being in the Mafia? You want to stay with me, but what are we going to do?”

Ali frowned, “I know I want to still be your girlfriend –even though I almost saw you kill someone and I don’t know why.”

“That Mafia charm,” Ashlyn winked.

Ali rolled her eyes with a smile, “That’s why. You’re the same, you’re still Ashlyn but you do bad things –really horrible things.”

“I do it when it’s necessary.”

“When is it ever, Ash?”

“When someone tries to hurt you, babe, that’s when.”

Ali blushed, “idiot.”

“Beautiful.” Ashlyn pointed at Ali salad. “I created that recipe for you. I know you loved that imitation salad we had at that other restaurant.”

“Oh.” Ali stopped the fork coming to her mouth. “Thank you, baby.”

“You’re welcome.” Ashlyn coughed into her napkin. “Why’d you go to my club the other night?”

“I was trying to get into the back room and find out more about you. The guy didn’t let us in.”

“Obviously.” Ashlyn smirked, “you could have asked.”

“I know.” Ali shrugged, “no fun in that.”

“You’re incredible.” Ashlyn smiled, head in her hand. “Being away from you was so hard.”

Ali swallowed her food. “What did you do to Camillo?”

“Chopped off his foot, then his knee, then the rest.” Ashlyn smiled, in love. “Then his hands –how dare he think he’s going to touch you. –He didn’t stop screaming and I knew you were trying to sleep so I cut out his tongue.” Ashlyn rolled her eyes, “He passed out and died –didn’t let me finish.”

Ali sat still, eyes wide. She blinked quickly, snatching up the wine bottle before drinking straight from it.

 

“Ooh, ooh.” Ashlyn soothed. “You’re shaking, relax baby.”

Ali whimpered into Ashlyn’s pillow, cumming for the second time. “Enough,” She choked out. “Enough.”

“You know your words, pretty.” Ashlyn kept her cock deep inside Ali, not planning to move yet. “Love this,” She hummed, kissing Ali spine. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Mmm.” Ali held her breath, her fingers coming to her mouth. She wiggled back against Ashlyn only to try and relax. “I’m so drunk.”

Ashlyn laughed, massaging Ali ass cheek. “You are, baby. My drunk little kitten.”

Ali squealed when Ashlyn wiggled a finger inside her ass. “Ah, shit.”

“It’s okay.”

Ali tried keeping up with the skips of her breath. She chewed on her fingers, moaning around them when Ashlyn fucked her harder and roughly.

“I’m sorry I lied, babe.”

Ali forced both fingers to the back of her throat.

“I won’t ever lie to you again.”

Ali sobbed when Ashlyn dick forced her body forward, pussy rubbing against the sheets. She curled her toes tight, crying out, “Ashlyn!”

“You’re so faithful to me, aren’t you?”

Ali nodded quickly, going face first into Ashlyn’s pillow. She was faithful, a faithful idiot.

“Wish I could make you my queen, kitten.” Ashlyn sighed, watching her wet finger slide in and out of Ali clenching warm ass. “Would treat you even better –buy you everything, anything.”

“Take you to Egypt, Rome, Paris –anywhere you want, baby.”

Ali finally pulled her head up, reaching for the head board. Drool was falling down the side of her mouth, words begging for an exit. Ashlyn’s hand came under her, massaging her breast. “Buy you diamonds, dress you in gold.” Ashlyn laid her head on Ali arched hips. “Take care of you forever.”

Ali came screaming. There was someone knocking on Ashlyn’s door when she came –she heard Ashlyn growl at the sound.

Ali quickly shook her head,“Ash.”

Ashlyn slowly removed her cock, hushing Ali. She flipped her over carefully, kissing her red wet cheeks. “I’ve got you.”

The knocking came again and Ali hid her face behind Ashlyn’s back.

“I swear.” Ashlyn’s head snapped towards the door. “I’ll kill them. –Come in!” Ali flinched, clutching Ashlyn’s loose shirt next to the bed over her. “Hope,” Ashlyn scowled. “You know more than anyone not to knock on my fucking door when I’m with Ali.”

Hope bowed and Ali wanted to cover herself more. “I’m sorry, boss, but your brother is back. he's downstairs and is asking for you.”

Ali blinked quickly, Ashlyn’s brother is back from vacation?

“Tell him I’m with Ali-”

“I did, Ashlyn,” Hope cleared her throat. “He’s persistent.”

Ashlyn groaned, wrapping Ali in the soft silk sheets. “Give me a minute to bring her down, get out.” Hope left without another word. “Hey,” Ashlyn cooed, “my brother is here.”

“I heard.” Ali mumbled, a little annoyed that she wasn’t getting more dick tonight.

“Aw, my sweet, where are you?”

Ali came down after hearing Ashlyn’s brother was here. “Your room.”

“Who’s room?”

“Ashlyn’s.”

“Good.” Ashlyn grabbed Ali foot, massaging the appendage. “I meant it all.” Ali stayed silent, staring at the bites on her fingers. “Al.”

“I heard you.” Ali pulled the blanket over her face. “Go see your brother.”

 

“Ali!” Ashlyn beamed, “This is Chris, my brother.”

Ali rubbed her arm, he's good looking. He looked so much like Ashlyn –just, angrier.

“Hi,” He half smiled. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Ali smiled nervously, still drunk. “I haven’t heard much about you.”

He didn’t smile. “Hm.” Chris turned back to his sister, “She’s really gorgeous.” Ali looked around awkwardly. “She’s small though.”

“I told you she was small.” Ashlyn crossed her arms. “It doesn’t matter, you’re not holding her –I am.”

Chris shrugged, “She’s cute.” He stretched. “Alex, make me a meal.” Chris yawned loudly, arms high. “Oh, it’s good to be home.”

 

“He’s,” Ali thought. “Interesting.”

“What does that mean?” Kelley laughed. “Is he nice?”

Ali hummed, “Eh, he’s –interesting.”

“So, he’s a dick?”

“Eh,” Ali tilted her hand back and forth. “he’s –inte-”

“Interesting, I get it! What is he? A fucking encyclopedia?”

Ali smiled, “No, he’s just –not nice but not mean.”

Kelley rubbed her temples, “I don’t understand you. I don’t see how you’re a straight ‘A’ student.” Kelley stood up. “I got to go.”

“Where?” Ali pouted. “It’s movie night.”

“Hope asked me out today.”

Ali smirked, “you don’t seem excited.”

“I’m happy.” kelley shrugged, “But I think something’s up, something you aren’t telling me –something she isn’t telling me.”

“I’m not having sex with her, kelley.”

kelley rolled her eyes, “like hell, but I’ll find out.”

Ali picked up her phone, when a text came through.

‘My brother wants to have dinner with you’

“Look, look!” Ali sat up, “her brother wants to have dinner with me but he didn’t even smile when he met me!”

“Maybe he just doesn’t like to smile.”

Ali huffed, “I feel pressured. I’m not going to go.”

“Why?”

“What if he tries to hurt me?”

“Why would he try to hurt you?” Kelley crossed her arms. “Is he in the Mafia too?”

“What?” Ali shooed Kelley. “No one is in the Mafia.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

It was so awkward.

“Ali is in school –she isn’t going to be a part of the Mafia, chris.”

“Then why are you dating?” Chris bit into his food, not saying anymore, waiting for an answer.

Ali ripped off another piece of skin on her nail.

“Because we like each other, Bro.” Ashlyn sipped her champagne. “That’s why.”

“Yeah, but eventually you’re going to break up so why keep this up?” He pointed his knife at Ali. Ashlyn pushed the knife away.

“Don’t point your knife at her, don’t even point.”

He dropped the knife on his plate with a loud clink. “So touchy.”

Ashlyn wiped her mouth. “Very.”

He looked back to Ali who was on her third piece of skin. “What do you go to school for?”

“Criminal Justice –Criminology.”

He laughed, “You realize who you’re dating right?” 

What a way to make her feel worse. “Yes.”

“Ashlyn,” He shook his head. “She’s beautiful, respectful, sweet –perfect. She’s going to rat you out eventually.” Chris picked up his glass, “You’re going to ruin this for your family, I’m telling you right now.”

Ashlyn looked at Ali who was shaking in her seat then smiled at her brother. “Chris,” Ashlyn picked up her knife, waving it at him. “Mind your fucking business.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving the comments I'm getting, hope you guys enjoy this one.

“He’s –interesting.”

Ashlyn scoffed, “very.” She laid down with a loud groan, “You don’t have to be scared of him.”

“I’m not!” Ali sat back on her feet, frowning.

She was terrified of Chris.

“he’s intimidating.” Ashlyn rolled on her side, “but he isn’t a bad person.”

Ali smiled anxiously, “intimidating is a good word.”

Ashlyn smiled back, “did you enjoy dinner?”

Ali tilted her head slightly, “what I could, yeah.”

Ashlyn pouted cutely, putting a hand on Ali stomach. “Are you still hungry, baby, I can order food?”

“No.” Ali couldn’t eat if she wanted to. She rubbed her arm, “can we talk –about what he said at dinner?”

“Is it bothering you that much?” Ashlyn sat up against her head board. “We can, if you really want to.”

“Do you –you think I’m going to sell you out?”

Ashlyn pondered the question, appalling Ali. “There is always a chance that you have a realization and snitch me out. It’s rare to find a snitch and, if there is one, I catch it immediately.” Ashlyn nodded thoughtfully, “but, you aren’t in the family so I wouldn’t catch it as fast.”

Ali cut her eyes, “and if I did?”

Ashlyn thought on it again. “I’d kill you.”

Ali shuddered, licking her lips, “yeah? No hesitation?”

Ashlyn looked at her with dark eyes, brows crushed together. “No hesitation.”

 

“What’s up, Kelley?” Ali huffed, dropping her overnight bag on the rug. She sat on the floor in a pile. “I didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“Yeah,” Kelley sounded bored, reading. “Why is that?”

Ali yawned, “Relationship troubles.”

“How’d it go with Ashlyn’s brother?”

“Awful.”

“Is he still –interesting?”

“Yep –even more so.” Ali got up, “what are you reading?”

Kelley closed the book loudly, smiling, “Ali, did you know Mafia means ‘swagger’ in Sicilian?”

Ali pressed her lips together tight, “I didn’t.”

Kelley nodded, still smiling. “How was Ashlyn’s brother, Al?”

“he was –okay.”

“And Ashlyn?”

“Fine.”

“Hope?”

“She’s fine –shit.” Ali cleared her throat, sighing, “I don’t know.”

“Hmph,” Kelley stood, throwing the book in Ali lap. “I finished your little book. You shouldn’t highlight everything that stands out.” She snatched her shoes off the ground, “‘Most Mafias own bars and clubs’.”

Ali cursed under her breath. “Kelley don’t do anything stupid, please.”

“Oh please.” Kelley snorted. “Stop swearing you’re the only smart one here.”

Ali threw the book at the couch when the door closed. “Fuck!”

 

“Aye, where’s my baby?”

“At her sister’s.”

“She has her phone?”

“Uh, I think so.”

“Why isn’t she picking up, try and call her.”

Ali groaned, “I have.”

“You guys fought?”

“Nope.” Ali sighed, “But you two will.”

“What?”

“She knows.”

“You told her! Are you fucking crazy?”

“Shut up! I didn’t tell her anything! She found out!”

“How!”

“I don’t know, Kelley is smart!” Ali moved the phone away from her ear, seeing Hope hung up. “Asshole.” She curled into the corner of the couch, computer in her lap.

She called kelley over a dozen times, hoping for a response. She got one from kelley’s sister saying that kelley was there and that was it.

Ali huffed when her phone rang, “Great –Ashlyn.”

“You told Kelley about us?”

“No!” Ali slammed her laptop shut, “tell Hope to stop talking shit! –She figured it out.”

“Then you made it obvious.”

“Ash!”

“Kitten, I’m just trying to figure this out. Hope is having a break down, okay?”

“Kelley isn’t going to say anything.”

“She’s not worried about that, she just wants to know she’s okay. Now, I do care that she knows. I can’t have her opening her mouth.”

“Ashlyn,” Ali whispered. “You can’t hurt Kelley.”

“And I won’t, I just need to talk to her.”

“I’ll talk to her, Ash.”

“I will fix this, baby, don’t worry.”

 

“Ashlyn Harris!” Ali beat down her front door. “Let me in!”

The door opened slowly, a maid bowed. “Welcome, Ali.”

“Where is that son of a bitch?”

“Ashlyn is in the dining room with Mr. Harris.”

“Ashlyn!” Ali tramped all the way to the dining room finding Ashlyn and her brother. “Hey!”

Both looked to her quickly, Ashlyn standing with a smile. “Kitten, what are you doing here? Don’t you have school?”

“You tied her up!” Ali threw her hands up, “You said you’d fix it!”

Ashlyn frowned, “and I did.” The gang leader smiled proudly, “we made a deal.”

“Yeah!” Ali bellowed, “You won’t kill her if she doesn’t tell!” She slapped her thighs, “What type of deal is that!”

“The only deal that we can both agree on.” Ashlyn looked back, “would you like to have breakfast, kitten? We just started.”

“Ashlyn Harris!” Ali shrieked, “Don’t threaten my fucking friend!”

“I don’t threaten,” Ashlyn darkened. “I make promises.”

“I don’t fucking give a shit, don’t!” Ali could have slapped Chris’s grin off his face.

“Kitten, baby, why are you so angry?”

“You tied her up!”

“I had to.” Ashlyn pointed at a light bruise under her eye. “She punched me. She’s lucky I didn’t break her ribs.”

“It’s good she punched you!”

Ashlyn touched her chest, offended, “Kitten, why would you want that?”

“Ashlyn, I won’t tell you again, don’t threaten my friend or I will leave you.” She poked her girlfriend’s chest. “I will!”

Ashlyn stood in place complete shock, Chris coming up behind her. “She is so feisty.”

“She threatened to break up with me.”

He laughed loudly, “Must be a handful, huh?”

 

“Oh, hell no.” Kelley stood up, running to the kitchen, coming back with a knife. “Out, you fucking psycho!”

“Hush!” Ashlyn hissed, “Since when did you become so angry, kelley?”

“After you tied me up, you lunatic!”

“Where is Ali?” 

“How’d you get in?”

Ashlyn threw the pick at Kelley’s feet. “Where is my kitten?”

“Sleeping.” Kelley glared, carefully picking up the pick. “How often do you come in my house?”

“Often enough to know you changed your lock –again.”

“Yeah,” Kelley scoffed. “Hope came in two days ago.”

“Don’t change the lock.” Ashlyn opened Ali bedroom door, closing it behind her. Ashlyn bit her lip hard at her girlfriend all curled up in her messy blankets. “Ooh, my sweet baby kitten.” Ashlyn slowly pulled off her shirt and shoes. “You sleep so quietly.”

Ali stirred softly, mumbling Ashlyn’s name. Ashlyn almost squealed like a child. “I’m here, precious.”

“Ashlyn?” Ali yawned, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Kelley let me in.” Ashlyn lied, cuddling behind her warm kitten. “Oh, I love your bed.”

Ali moaned, stretching out. “You can’t lie to me, Harris.” She turned over, nuzzling into her girlfriend’s chest. “Stop coming into my house uninvited.”

Ashlyn chuckled, throwing a leg over Ali side. “Mm, this is so nice.”

“Did you come here with a shirt?” Ali sighed calmly, “Or is it on my floor?”

“It’s actually on your dresser.” Ashlyn hummed, sliding her cold hands under the blanket. She curled both hands around Ali hips, making the woman shiver. “You’re so warm, baby.” She wiggled her fingers under Ali shirt, pressing her thumbs into the piercings. “Oh, I love these.”

Ali groaned, arching into the motion. “I need to take them off.”

Ashlyn immediately pressed down, “Why would you need to do that?”

Ali yelped, grabbing Ashlyn’s wrists. “Baby,” She whimpered. “That hurts.”

“You’re not taking these out.” Ashlyn kissed her cheek, then dug her face into Ali neck, biting. “You aren’t ever taking them out.”

“Mm, stop acting crazy.” Ali dug her nails into the underside of Ashlyn’s wrist. “Ashlyn!”

“Tell me why they need to come out.” Ashlyn loosened her hold, “Tell me, now.”

“I need to clean them, Ash!”

Ashlyn groaned, moving the covers. “I can clean them.” She kissed Ali lashes, “I’ll clean them good.”

“Oh yeah? You can start by cleaning my room.” Ali huffed, wiggling closer. “The floor needs cleaning.”

“I can tell, kitten, so dirty.” Ashlyn smiled, “If you lived with me, you wouldn’t have to worry about cleaning.”

“I am not moving in with you, Ash, it’s not happening.”

“Ooh, but kitten.” Ashlyn purred, “I can be with you all the time.”

“You threatened my friend.”

“Oh, that is history.”

“It just happened!”

“And she’s fine. Hey,” Ashlyn nudged Ali nose, “our deal worked.” She huffed happily, “I love your bed.”

“Your bed is so much better.” Ali giggled when Ashlyn nestled herself under her chin.

“Not one bit.” The mafia leader kept heavy hands on Ali hip bones. “This is so nice. Makes me forget what I do, makes me feel normal.”

Ali bit her lip, wanting to pry. “You don’t feel normal?”

“No,” Ashlyn spoke into Ali shirt. “I know what I do is –not very normal.” She chuckled, “but, I still do it. Now though, it feels like I don’t have to think about it. It’s strange. It feels like I’m a child, I have no worries, no stress.” Ashlyn looked up at Ali, lip between her teeth. “You make me feel like time stops –you let me breathe for a while.”

Ali blushed, kissing the top of Ashlyn’s head. “What –why does Chris not like me? –I don’t want the only person in your family –immediate family, to hate me.”

“Oh, he doesn’t hate you.” Ashlyn perked up, “Chris really likes you; he just doesn’t trust you.”

“I haven’t said anything!”

“Yeah, but he believes you will –eventually.”

“I won’t.” Ali covered Ashlyn’s head with her arms, cocooning her, making her girlfriend laugh. “Maybe I’m stupid, but I really won’t snitch –I swear.”

“Mm,” Ashlyn hummed, peeking up at Ashlyn. “You swear on what?”

Ali cleared her throat nervously. “What?”

“You swear,” Ashlyn grinned, “on what?”

“I –what do I swear on?”

“You could swear on your life.” Ashlyn licked her lips, “you tell and I kill you.”

“You said you’d kill me anyway!”

“True,” Ashlyn laughed for a few seconds before her grin came back. “Swear on me. You tell on me and I’ll make your life hell.” Ashlyn's lips pulled into a bigger grin, terrifying Ali. “That’s a good idea, instead of killing you –I’m going to ruin your life.”

Ali swallowed hard, “why is it so easy for you to kill me?”

“Oh,” Ashlyn soothed, “it will be the hardest thing I’ll ever have to do. I don’t intend on having to do it though.”

“I’m not scared of you.”

“Oh, and I love that the most.” Ashlyn sighed into Ali warm body, “I shouldn’t have to worry, or should I?”

“No.” Ali closed her eyes, “you shouldn’t.”

“Good,” Ashlyn slithered up, kissing Ali lips. “I trust you will my life, kitten. I am willing you give you all of me, my family, my everything –all in your hands.” Ashlyn trapped Ali in her hold, legs squeezing her. “You could be my queen, I’d take the best care of you. I’d make sure you are always happy, my pretty lady.” Her voice came to a whisper, “I could do it all for you.”

 

Ali leg shook while she tried to study in the small café.

“You’re shaking the fucking table.” Kelley picked up her coffee, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Ali closed her book. “I’m not.”

“Oh really?” Kelley rolled her eyes, “couldn’t tell.”

“I’m sorry, kel, I’m sorry she tied you up.”

“Hmph, it’s not like I was scared. Hope was there the whole time.” Kelley laughed into her coffee, “I’m glad I got a nice punch to her eye.”

Ali smirked, “She wasn’t too happy about it.”

“Yeah,” Kelley set the cup down. “If Hope hadn’t been there she would have probably hit me.”

“I doubt it –eh, actually, I don’t even know.”

Kelley shrugged, “What’s got you all jittery? You were fine with her fucking your brains to mush three days ago.”

Ali sucked her teeth, “Thanks.” She chewed on her cheek, “You think the,” Ali looked around, voice coming down. “You think the mafia is that bad?”

Kelley blinked quickly, “Uh, yeah.”

Ali huffed, “What if I joined, but I still went to school?”

“Uh,” Kelley chuckled awkwardly. “Are you really asking me this?”

Ali nodded, embarrassed. “Yeah.”

“Al,” Kelley shook her head. “You need to finish your book or something. They aren’t a joke, it’s really serious. They don’t play around.” She rested her head on her fist, “You’d be dating a mafia boss, you’d be like a wife.”

“Yeah, I read all that.” 

“The commitment is serious, Ali. You’d have to literally be by Ashlyn’s side –forever.”

“I really like her.”

“You’d have to deal with,” Kelley made a gun motion. “A lot.”

“That’s the problem!” Ali dropped her head. “I can’t willingly watch that.”

“There is so much more, the rules are set in stone. Yeah, all Mafia’s are different but they all have a ground rule.” Kelley frowned, “you are forever theirs.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Ali,” Chris purred. “You’re back –not screaming this time.”

Ali blushed, “sorry about that.”

Chris laughed, “Oh, it was great.” Ali was so scared of him. “I’ve never seen my sister so flustered.” He motioned Ali over, “Let’s talk outside.” It wasn’t up for discussion so Ali followed to the backyard. “I can’t believe my little sister is so whipped by you.” He shook his head, chuckling, “I’m surprised she actually let you come back. Do you guys fight often?”

“No,” Ali crossed her fingers, sitting down on the patio furniture. “Lately, yes.”

“How long have you been dating?”

“A month or so –about.”

“She is so smitten with you, it’s stupid,” he spat, grin still eating at his face. “She only talks about you. ‘Kitten this’ and ‘kitten that’. Ali here’ and ‘Ali there’. It’s so odd.”

Ali went red, “Ashlyn’s a great woman. She’s sweet.”

“She wasn’t always so sweet.” He scoffed, crossing his legs. “My sister’s gone so soft, yuck.” He smirked, “I mean, she still kills the same.”

Ali wanted to shrink into the chair. “She –she killed today?”

“Last night.” Ali had just had dinner with her last night. “She came home, stupid and in love.” Chris rolled his eyes playfully. “And then, pow pow!” Ali jumped making him laugh. “Ash says she doesn’t enjoy killing, but I sometimes think she likes the rush.”

“Do –you like it?”

“Killing?” He tapped his chin. “I like to kill people who piss me off. I like knowing that they will never get away with it.” He leaned forward, “Would you kill for Ashlyn?”

Ali choked up. “I –I –I don’t know.”

“Ooh,” He tisked. “I like that you didn’t lie.” Chris licked his lips, “but imagine, Ashlyn is being hurt, someone is hurting your girlfriend. You see a knife, would you stab them?”

Ali crossed her eyebrows, “I think I would.”

“And after you stab them,” He came closer, “Would you regret it?”

 

“Don’t get near my girlfriend unless I am around.”

“Ashlyn, I am your fucking brother.” He cut his eyes, “I do as I please.”

“Aunt Benny killed Uncle James.” Ashlyn got in her brother’s face. “Don’t get near my girlfriend unless I am around.”

He formed a fist, “until she is a Mafiosi or your little –pardon me, your Mafia bitch.” Chris glared, “I can do as I fucking please.”

Ashlyn snorted at her brother, “Aunt Benny didn’t think twice, you know. They were having dinner, peaceful, like normal.” Ashlyn pressed her forehead to Chris’s. “And she sprayed his brains everywhere –no hesitation, and kept eating.” She moved away, “I won’t tell you again, don’t get near my girlfriend unless I am around.”

 

Ali raised her hand. “On the subject of organized crime,” Ali coughed, “the mafia is a huge example –can we elaborate on them.”

“The Mafia isn’t around anymore.” A student called.

“Yes, they are. The Yakuza is openly around in Japan.” Another answered back.

“It is very true,” The teacher started. “The Mafia is a great example, Ali. Although most people believe that the Mafia is ‘dead’, it is far from that.”

 

Ali did her best to open her apartment door. “Kelley!” She kicked the door closed behind her. “I’m home!” Ali set her books on the dining table. She approached Kelley’s room, stopping at the loud moaning. Ali groaned, picking up her books and going to her own room. Ali was actually glad Kelley was getting laid, she finally came around to Hope.

Ali dropped the bunch of books on her bed. She spent almost ninety dollars at the book store. The library ran out of books that Ali could use to learn about the Mafia. Her next best thing was to by graphic novels, biographies, the internet, and movies. Ali had seen the Godfather a few times and it was alright but Ali didn’t really know if it worked like that.

She found a book by a Mafia wife. She explained her experiences and the truth about being a Mafia wife.

Ali picked up her phone as it rang. “Hey, babe.”

“Kitten, how are you?”

“Good.” Ali crossed her legs. “Came back from class, bought some books, movies.”

“May I come over and watch one of those movies?”

Ali laughed, “They are all mob movies.”

“Ooh,” Ashlyn buzzed. “You’re interested?”

Ali covered her smile, “You know I am.”

“Hm, I’m coming over.”

 

Ali was ready to rip her hair out.

“Pause it. Another flaw,” Hope commented, holding kelley in her lap. “We don’t sit there and reflect on what we did.” She snorted, “If it’s done, it’s done.”

“Shut up!” Ali and kelley spoke at once. “Let us enjoy the fucking movie!”

Ali crawled out of Ashlyn’s lap. “Both of you, go home! I can’t take this, you guys won’t stop pointing out all the problems! It’s a movie!”

“That depicts us all wrong,” Ashlyn finished. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

“If either of you say another word.” Kelley lifted a finger. “You will be going home.”

Hope hugged her, “We won’t be. –you don’t have another movie?”

“This is already the third one!”

“What about Goodfellas, baby?” Ashlyn offered. “I think that one is good, it’s about an actual boss.”

“Yeah, we watched that in school.” Hope smiled, “anyway, that movie made us look good –we’re not. And,” Hope held down Kelley who tried to get away. “–your dad wasn’t ever even called a godfather.”

“Nope, and it’s strange for a daughter to be next in line.”

“You are that, Ashlyn!”

“Yes,” Ashlyn spoke, “but it’s so rare.” She winked, “I’m special.”

“Oh my God, shut up!” Kelley screamed, “Shut up, shut up! Jesus Christ!”

 

“How many people do you kill in a day?”

“Baby, baby.” Ashlyn yawned, “You know I love hearing your voice, but it is so late.” She covered her eyes, “I’ve answered so many questions.”

“I had to turn off three movies because Hope and you wouldn’t shut up, answer me!”

“So aggressive, kitten.” Ashlyn put both hands behind her head. “Ask me nicely.”

“Ashlyn!” Ali whined, “How many people do you kill in a day?”

“Depends, I don’t just stay home and kill people. I run a business.”

“An illegal one?”

“Extremely illegal.”

“If I became your wife, would I have to be involved?”

“Of course. You’d be my right hand.” Ashlyn yawned loud, “you always stay by me.”

“Could I still go to school?”

“I’d never take that away from you, pretty.” Ashlyn rolled on her side. “You could finish school before your rituals.”

“Rituals?” Ali scooted closer, poking Ashlyn’s closing eye. “What type of rituals?”

“Kittennn.”

“Ash, please!”

Ashlyn propped her head on her hand. “There’s a lot of them. –Al, can we please talk in the morning? I can’t keep my eyes open.”

“Find a way to!” Ali poked Ashlyn’s other eye making her smile. “Tell me something –one thing!”

Ashlyn sighed, “Blood calls for blood.”

 

“Ali, you’re actually considering this, for real?”

“I hate myself too.” Ali chewed on her thumb. “This woman says that she was so happy to be with her lover but also miserable.” Ali kept reading, “She went through so much shit. –Her lover had so many mistresses.”

“Oof, that’s enough for you to say no.”

“Ashlyn wont.” Ali shook her head, “I’d kill her.”

“Oh wow, ready to kill already?”

Ali shooed her friend, “Shut up.” She tapped on the book, “Women are like side pieces to the mob, they are just kept around.”

“Oh please, Ashlyn would put you on a fucking pedestal.”

“I know, it’s just strange.” Ali looked up, “could you see me killing someone?”

“Hm,” Kelley tilted her head. “I could see you crying after kicking a puppy.”

Ali threw her book at Kelley.

 

“Mm, tell me what’s going through your head.” Ashlyn slid out of Ali, pushing back in quickly. “Let me hear your thoughts, baby kitten.”

Ali biting on her arm. “Oh –oh, Ash.”

“Yes, my sweet pretty smart kitten? What can I do to make you feel better?”

Ashlyn had Ali flat on her front, the woman not being able to stay on her knees after coming for the second time. Ashlyn kept fucking her though, it was selfish but Ali didn’t complain. Ashlyn wasted a condom, coming a little earlier than she thought she would. Oh, but Ali was so soft today and she opened herself up right in front of Ashlyn.

Ali was moaning and panting –begging Ashlyn to grab her, begging Ashlyn to take control. And Ashlyn had. Ali complained and complained that Ashlyn was using a condom, they had used condoms before and Ashlyn was surprised that Ali started crying about it. She would have to talk to her about it later.

“Harder...” Ali wheezed, lifting her face. Ashlyn grabbed her throat in a tight hold that gave her little breathing room. “Fuck me –harder.”

“Ooh,” Ashlyn tutted. “I cannot.” Ashlyn pushed in, moving Ali slightly. She groaned in her throat, “You feel so good, baby. You’re so soft in here –full of me, sweetheart.” Ashlyn had one of Ali ass cheeks in a bruising grip. “You’re going to pass out on me, kitten, I can’t have that.”

Ali screamed at Ashlyn’s hand pulling her hair back. “Please, don’t ever stop screaming for me, pretty.” Ashlyn gave a few quick thrusts to Ali pussy, slapping both cheeks. The crescent nail marks she left begged to bleed. Ashlyn tossed her own head back, “Goddamn, how do you always feel so –good?”

Ali put two fingers in her mouth, drooling over them. Ashlyn watched her in the large standing mirror. “God, look at you.” Ali was pink. Covered in pink marks, pink skin, with a soft pink tongue. Ali always found a way to excite Ashlyn. Her eyes would catch Ashlyn’s eyes in the mirror and she knew. She knew Ashlyn was watching her –only her. Ali light brown eyes screamed for her, prayed for Ashlyn.

“Ash –Ashlyn,” Ali gasped, pinching her nipple with her wet fingers. Ali was back on her hands and knees, one hand still playing with her pink bitten-up nipple. Ali looked right into the mirror, watching her pussy leak on the floor.

“See that, see that girl right there?” Ashlyn growled, “She’s the most beautiful girl in the world, isn’t she?”

Ali moaned at Ashlyn, closing her eyes. Ashlyn tugged on her hair roughly. “Look at her!”

Ali nodded, opening her eyes. “Yes –yes, she’s so beautiful!”

“Oh, isn’t she?” Ashlyn bent down, kissing Ali spine. “She’s all mine, that nice little pussy is mine, those nipples are mine, that tongue,” Ashlyn slapped Ali ass, pulling both cheeks apart. “This ass, this tight gorgeous ass –all mine.”

“Yours –fuck!” Ali grabbed onto her breast, eyes filing with warm tears when she came again all over the floor. She collapsed onto her mess in a heap. “Ash –Ashlyn, I’m all yours –yours.”

“That’s what I love to hear.” Ashlyn fucked her hard. Ali was screaming her vocal cords out and Ashlyn wished she had a microphone. “Holy shit.” She reached under Ali, squeezing both piercings in a painful grip. “Fuck, fuck.” Ashlyn kept Ali ass pressed to her hips, coming into her girlfriend before pulling out and letting some of it slide off her bright pink thighs. Ashlyn pushed back inside, moaning aloud. “God, I love coming inside you.”

Ali was breathing hard, rolling on her side. She held her chest, “I almost had a heart attack.”

Ashlyn smiled, catching her breath. “Best way to die.”

Ali actually laughed, chest going up and down. “Don’t ever,” Ali took a deep breath. “Put a condom on, unless I –ask you to.”

Ashlyn smirked, “yeah?” She bent down, kissing tummy. Ali rutted upwards, sensitive.

“Ashlyn!” She closed her eyes, hand pulling her own hair. “I’m so sensitive, baby, please don’t.”

Ashlyn stopped with a pout, kissing Ali piercings instead. “I’m sorry, kitten. I’ll clean you up.” She took a second to get up, waiting for Ali breathing to regulate. “Ready to shower?”

“Yes,” Ali groaned, sitting up with Ashlyn’s help. “Did you hear what I said, Ash?”

“About the condom?” Ashlyn nodded, “why can’t I wear one?”

“Are you fucking someone else? Do you have a mistress?” 

Ashlyn’s face fell, eyes dim, “how dare you ask me that, I’d never fuck anyone else. I’m always with you.”

Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s face slowly, “I read that Mafia bosses have mistresses.”

“They do.” Ashlyn kissed Ali fingers, relaxing. “I do not.” She picked Ali up carefully. “Stop reading books –ask me, I’ve told you this.”

“I know.” Ali tried standing on her own, legs wobbling. “I just want to know what I’m getting into.”

Ashlyn kissed her, picking Ali up, bridal. “Then ask me.” She walked Ali to the bathroom. “I only wore the condom because I wanted to make sure I didn’t come in you until the end.”

Ali blushed, “Ashlyn!”

“But if you don’t want me to wear it.” Ashlyn set Ali on the toilet seat. “I will happily oblige.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hold up.

“Chris, you have blood in your hair.”

Ali stood completely still.

Chris shrugged, “I did your job.”

“Never asked you to.”

“I didn’t kill him,” He smiled. “Just roughed him up.”

Ashlyn sighed, “Leave him down stairs. I’ll be down in a few.”

Ali grabbed onto Ashlyn’s arm, when Chris walked away from them. “He is so –interesting –intimidating.”

Ashlyn laughed, “I know I said we were going for breakfast tomorrow but something came up.”

“The body downs stairs?”

“No,” Ashlyn grabbed Ali with a chuckle. “I have some business down at a club. I might be buying a new one nearby.”

Ali frowned, “do you smuggle drugs?”

“I smuggle so many drugs.” Ashlyn kissed Ali hickied-up neck.

“You don’t do them right?”

“An idiot does the drugs she sells.” Ashlyn swayed them in the middle of her walkway. “Mm, I want you to stay but I don’t want to leave you alone for so long.” She kissed Ali forehead. “One of my men will drive behind you on your way home.” Ali hugged Ashlyn tight. “Then you call me, okay?”

“Kay.”

~~

“Ali,” Her teacher smiled. “Your report on the Mafia was very interesting. The facts were very precise and accurate.” He took off his glasses, “I very much enjoyed reading it.”

Ali smiled nervously, “thank you, professor.”

“You were even able to talk to an ex-Mafia?”

“Uh, yes. It was very knowledgeable.”

“Very nice.” He smiled, “A+.”

-

“Should I be getting paid for these interviews for your class?”

Ali kicked her girlfriend, “you’re my girlfriend, and I’m not going to pay you.”

“I accept payment in blow jobs and kisses.”

“Answer my questions and I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Ashlyn crossed one leg over the other, “whatever?”

“I hate when you do that!” Ali cut her eyes, “you’re so conniving.”

“I am very precise.” Ashlyn winked. “Babe, have you considered the nipple piercings?”

“I’m not doing that.” Ali erased something in her journal. “I was drunk when I got my hips, I don’t even remember doing it.”

“I can get you very drunk if you want.” Ashlyn licked her bottom lip, “I’ll do it myself.”

“Ash, there is no way in hell.” Ali touched her pointed nipple. “It’ll hurt so much.”

“But it’ll look so good.” Ashlyn smirked, “you know, Mafia wives need to be able to handle pain.”

“Good thing I’m not one.”

Ashlyn laughed, “Let me pierce them and I will answer any question you want.”

Ali smiled, patting Ashlyn’s head. “You will answer any question I have because you have to.” Ashlyn’s grin grew. “You don’t have a choice.”

Ashlyn always had Ali around her finger and Ali couldn’t deny how good it was to have Ashlyn around her's.

~~~

“Oh, the love birds are back,” Chris cooed obnoxiously. “And how was your trip to the desert?”

“Lovely.” Ashlyn cooed back. She wrapped an arm around Ali who was clearly tired. “I made some good deals with the people –hopefully it all works out.”

Chris slow clapped, “my sister –the business lady.” He winked, “proud brother.” Chris smiled at Ali, voice lowered like a child, “Is someone tired?”

Ali almost slapped him. “Does it look like I am?”

“Hm,” He tapped his chin in fake-thought. “It does.”

“Then,” Ali closed her eyes, leaning on Ashlyn. “It’s because I am.”

“Oh, the kitten is angry when she’s tired.” Chris laughed loud –too loud. He shook his head, “well, let her rest, Ash.” He adjusted his tie. “You’re in for a surprise.”

Ali opened one eye when Ashlyn chuckled, “and what’s that?”

Chris rocked back and forth, grinning. Ali almost gagged, he was crazy –clearly insane. “Suzy Q has been stealing large amounts of money from us, Ash.” Chris stopped smiling but kept rocking. “I wanted to cut her fingers off.” Chris smiled again, “but I know how you enjoy that.”

Ashlyn held Ali closer. “Where is she?”

Chris clapped happily, “she’s tied up.” He crossed his wrists above his head. “She’s been tied up for three days now.”

“Have you fed her?”

“Of course!” Chris snorted, “What do you take me for? An amateur?”

Ali tugged on Ashlyn’s shirt. “I want to go take a nap, please.”

“Keep her hydrated, Chris.” Ashlyn pulled Ali towards the bedroom. “She needs to be able to stay awake.”

Chris’s giggles. “Yes, Boss!”

 

~~

They just got back from Egypt. It was everything Ali dreamed it would be. Ashlyn met a couple of people and made a couple of deals. All in all, Ali actually really enjoyed herself.

“I want to watch.” Ali said it before she thought about it.

Ashlyn pulled her pants up, buttons undone, “you want to watch –me –kill someone?”

“Yeah.” Ali shrugged, sweating. “Better that I see it now.”

Ashlyn smirked, tucking in her pockets, “You’re going to throw up.”

“I won’t.”

“You will.” Ashlyn opted for no shirt. She scratched her back, “Don’t force yourself, baby.”

“Why –why are you killing him?” Ali swallowed.

“First,” Ashlyn held up a finger. “It’s not a him, it’s a her.” Ali squeezed the sheet. “Second, she’s been stealing from me, and I’ve let her. She’s taken at least four hundred thousand dollars.” Ashlyn put sneakers on. “If she can pay me back by tomorrow I’ll let Chris beat her ass.” Ashlyn shrugged, “if she can’t, I’m going to cut it out of her and sell her organs to the black market.”

Ali was shaking, rubbing her legs, “You kill women too?”

“I don’t particularly like to, but yes, I kill women too.”

“What if she starts crying?”

Ashlyn lifted a brow, “everyone starts crying.”

“Yeah, but she’s a woman! Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Uh, no.” Ashlyn looked in her drawer, “I don’t really see a gender –I see a problem.” She pulled out a pocket knife, inspecting it. “I see a disgusting human who did me wrong.” The woman turned around, tucking the knife away, “If she cries, it’s probably because she knows she did something wrong.”

Ali sat up. “If I can’t watch, can I leave?”

“Of course, kitten.” Ashlyn spoke, almost shocked that Ali would ask such a thing. She approached her slowly, “I would never force you to watch or do something you didn’t like, baby, never.”

Ali nodded quickly, Ashlyn’s hand in her. “I’ll watch.”

Ashlyn smiled tenderly, “I’ll be nice and cover her eyes if she starts crying.”

Ali swallowed hard.

 

Ali held onto Ashlyn’s hand. She knew she was sweating a lot, Ashlyn didn’t say anything about it. Ali had openly expressed her interest in joining the mafia with Ashlyn. They had a serious talk about it in their hotel room.

 

~~~

“There is no rush.”

Ali crossed her legs, eating an apple slice. “After I finish school, I’ll join.”

Ashlyn was across from her. Their view was incredible and Ali was so grateful Ashlyn had money. She normally really hated when people spent money on her but Ashlyn had taken her to so many museums and bought them a beautiful hotel. It had been hot but now, at nighttime, the weather was perfect.

“But,” Ashlyn smiled, knowing there was going to be a ‘but’. “I need to be more involved. I need to learn more. I want to understand more.” Ali bit into her apple slice. “I need you to trust me –I know you don’t.”

“I do.”

“You don’t.” Ali pressed the apple to her lips. “I know you think about what your brother said. You think I’m going to fuck you over –I’m not.”

Ashlyn sighed, looking at the night sky. “I love you.”

Ali moved the apple from her lips. They’ve never said that word. Ali always felt like it was forbidden territory. She set down the slice slowly, watching Ashlyn’s features scrunch, as if she were looking for something.

“You could destroy me, Al. I do trust you.” Ashlyn sucked her teeth, “the problem is that I trust you too much. I trust you so much, I think you’ll never leave me. I think that you’ll be my right hand. I think that we really are in love.” She shook her head, “the fact that I literally give you every inch of me, all of my trust and love –in your hands.” Ashlyn bit her thumb nail. “It scares the shit out of me. The thought that one day I’ll wake up to sirens and see you standing outside –waiting for me to get taken. My family being taken from me.”

 

Ali reached out, cupping a hand over Ashlyn’s. “Do me a favor, keep on trusting me. Be scared that I will destroy your empire.” She brought her girlfriend’s knuckles to her lips, kissing over each one. “But also know, so long as these piercings sit on my hips, I am all yours.” She put Ashlyn’s warm fingers to her cheek. “I’ve never experienced this. All of this is so new –I’m scared, just like you. This is all wrong but I know I feel right with you. Right here, I feel like there is no way I can be wrong.”

Ali lifted her head, Ashlyn’s eyes now on her. “I would never try and hurt you, baby. I love you.”

“I’m going to join,” Ali rolled her eyes, “I’m your ride or die. –I know I can’t do certain things, but I want to understand –I want to learn.”

“I will give you the world, Al.” Ashlyn leaned closer, noses brushing. “I will give you the stars and the sand and the fucking sea, kitten.” She kissed Ali cold fingers, closing her eyes. “I trust you with all I got –please, don’t hurt me.”

~~~

 

“Where is she?” 

Ali clutched Ashlyn’s hand with both hands, not looking up at Hope.

“She’s tied up, downstairs.”

“We’ll be down in a moment.” Ashlyn walked over to her desk as the room cleared out. She sat Ali in her lap, rubbing the nervousness from her legs. “Scared, kitten?”

Ali nodded, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Then don’t, baby. I’m not here to pressure you. It’s not the time for this.”

“Can I watch behind the wall?”

“Of course, you can do whatever you want. This is your home.”

Ali looked at her fingers. They were trembling and her head was hurting. Ali wanted so bad to go upstairs and keep living a lie that she had the perfect girlfriend. That her girlfriend was a friendly Mafia leader. That she didn’t kill –Ashlyn only sold drugs and maybe fought here or there. She wanted to close her eyes, wake up and see Ashlyn come out of the shower. Ashlyn was smiling and laughing, loving Ali to pieces. No traces of blood, or sweat on her. Ali wanted to continue living in her fantasy land. But it was crumbling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is crazy but it's a fanfic so don't hate me it's not real.

“Worst way you’ve killed someone.”

Ashlyn rubbed Ali's back with a flat hand. She thought about it before smiling, “My ex-girlfriend.”

“You –killed her?’

“I slaughtered her and the piece of shit she was fucking in my bed.” Ashlyn sighed, happily almost. “I preformed open heart surgery while she was still breathing.” She kissed Ali arm, “I killed the guy she was fucking first. Broke his legs –arms –anything I could find, I broke it. I did it right in front of her.” Ali pressed her lips together hard, stomach churning. “I left him alive to watch her die.” The leader rubbed a hand down Ali's hip, “I don’t take lightly to being tricked. No one cheats on me –especially not in my home, in my bed.” Ashlyn smiled, tracing small circles over Ali soft butt. “Burned both of them –and my bed, outside. I refused to open my heart like that again, but six years later –here we are.”

Ali sat up, holding her racing heart. “You better not ever do that to me.”

Ashlyn grinned, “If you ever cheat on me, Ali, I will burn that mother fucker alive.” She cowered over the smaller woman. “And I will beat you blind.”

 

“I want to stay with someone,” Ali whispered quickly.

Ashlyn nodded, snapping at Gabriel. “Stay here with my kitten. If she wants to leave, she can. Take her to my room and make sure she's ok.”

Gabriel nodded once. “Yes Boss.”

Ashlyn kissed Ali with a smile before going down the rest of the stairs. Ali pressed her back to the wall and glanced at the man beside her. “Do you know what she’s going to do to her?”

Gabriel shrugged, “Ashlyn is very accustomed to cutting off hands or fingers when she’s been stolen from.” Ali swallowed hard, Chris had said that. 

Ali almost screamed when the woman came tapping down the stairs behind her. He beamed, “oh, boy, you’re in for a show.”

Ali stayed still.

“There’s no going back now, kitten.” Chris patted her head before running down the steps like an excited child.

Ali looked at Gabriel again, “Why is he always so excited?" 

“Mr Chris enjoys Ashlyn’s shows.”

“Shows?” Ali peeked behind the wall at Ashlyn talking and laughing with Hope and Chris. She could see the girl tied to the wall, wiggling and screaming. Her screams silenced by a gag in her mouth, eyes covered by cloth.

Ali shuffled closer to Gabriel. “Are Ash’s shows like-”

“They are entertaining.” Gabriel pushed Ali closer to the edge. “Try to enjoy.”

 

~~~

“When was the first time you killed? –What did you feel?”

Ashlyn bit her lip, “the first time, I think I was fifteen. I wasn’t trying to kill him, but I did. I got in a fight at school, I smashed this kid’s head into the cement so much that he died.” Ashlyn picked up her wine, swirling it. “I felt fine. I didn’t know he was dead.” She shrugged, “I went to jail, was out in a year cause of my dad. Killed my best friend’s boyfriend a year after that –back in jail. We finally stopped being friends after that.” She sipped her drink, “I don’t feel much of anything. I feel good, I guess. It gets you pumped –the adrenalin.” Ali slowly reached for the wine bottle. She couldn’t take all of this in one day. “I told you, it’s not that I like killing, but when you test me –when you hit my friend.” She set her cup down.

~~

“Aye!” Ashlyn slapped the woman’s face to keep her from squirming. “It’s me!” Ashlyn removed the blind fold; the woman was in nasty tears. “It’s Ashlyn!”

Ali held onto the wall.

“Let’s talk!” Ashlyn sat down backwards on a chair. She was smiling so big, it was disturbing. “Suzy –Miss Suzy Q.” Ashlyn sang. The woman was screaming but a sound was barley heard. “Sweetie,” Ashlyn groaned, rubbing her eyes. “You stole from me.”

Ali legs were knocking together. She reached for Gabriel, holding his hand. “Is she going to kill her now?”

“No.” He patted Ali shoulder. “This is her show.”

“Suzy!” Ashlyn shouted, frightening Ali and the woman. “Why? Why would you steal –from me?” Ashlyn tisked, “out of all people –me?” She shook her head, running her hands through her short hair. “Sweetie, what do I do to people who steal from me? It’s like the ultimate betrayal.”

Ali couldn’t stand still. Ashlyn could kill her at any time! She didn’t want to watch it but she couldn’t move her eyes. Ashlyn was so cocky –she was so sarcastic. She knew the girl couldn’t answer. She ignored her cries. Ali had seen this before. This was the game Ashlyn liked to play.

“I hate people who steal from me. I hate them more than any other type of person.” She put her head in her hands. “It means I trusted you and you just –threw it. Suzy, you threw my trust away.” Ashlyn sighed, “Hope.”

The man stepped forward, arms crossed. “Harris.”

“Please,” Ashlyn covered her eyes dramatically. “What does a liar turn into?”

“A thief.”

“Yuck!” Ashlyn stood up quickly. “A thief! I hate liars –I hate thieves! And you are somehow both! Now, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Ali watched her try to kick her feet.

“Here,” Ashlyn sighed, removing the gag. “Try now.”

“Ashlyn, please! I’m sorry!”

“Sorry?” Ashlyn looked around, “for what?”

The woman’s lips were shaking. Ali heart was racing. “I –I did steal from you. I’m sorry. –I will pay you back! I swear!”

Ashlyn tapped her chin, looking at her brother. “Chris? Does that sound fair?”

He was purposely on his phone, pretending like he wasn’t interested even though Ali could see a small smile on his lips. “Sounds fair.”

“Okay!” Ashlyn clapped, “We have a deal!”

The woman began crying patheically. “Thank you! Thank you!”

Ashlyn put a finger to her mouth. “Eh, here’s the thing. I really –really need that money, like now.” She didn’t. “Like, tomorrow.”

“I –I can’t give you four hundred thousand dollars by tomorrow!”

“What!” Ashlyn covered her mouth. “Four –four hundred thousand. Well, Suzy Q!” She chastised. “Why steal so much if you can’t return it!”

She was screaming. “Please give me more time!”

Ashlyn sat down in a plop. “Can I talk to you –one on one?”

She didn’t speak, nodding weakly.

“My baby.” Ashlyn bit her lip with a smile. “She’s watching and she really doesn’t want me to kill you.” Ashlyn rolled her eyes, “I love her so much. We just came back from a beautiful vacation in Egypt.” Ashlyn sighed, “We made love over and over.”

Ali went red.

“She’s so sweet.” Ashlyn played with the rings on her fingers. “I know she’s scared. I know she doesn’t want me to kill you.” She licked her lips. “Listen to me very clearly, Suzy.” She stood, “I want my money in one week. Tell me right now, can you get my money back –all of it, in one week?”

“Ye-”

“Suzy!” The woman yelped. “Don’t lie to me. What did we learn? Liars turn into?”

She swallowed, “thieves.”

“Good.” She pressed her hands together, “Liars turn into thieves. So, tell me. Will you have all my money in a week?”

She hesitated and the room felt it. Ali was about to scream; ‘just say yes!’ She could run away –she could try and escape!

“Yes.” She nodded. “I will have it.”

Ashlyn pulled her bottom lip, watching the bound woman. “If you can’t, I’m going to cut off your fingers. I won’t kill you –unless you happen to bleed out, but those fingers are coming off. If you can, Chris is going to beat the shit out of you then you’re free to go as long as my money comes in exactly a week.” Ashlyn pulled the chair closer and sat down. She put her foot on her knee, and leaned back.

“If I let you go and I don’t see my money. I will hunt your ass down and I will rip you open with my bare hands.” Ali covered her mouth and squeezed Gabriel’s wrist. “I’m going to put each of your fucking organs in a fucking bag and sell your fucking body to the pieces of fucking garbage at the black market.” She was so calm when she spoke. Her words always coming out clear and precise. “Suzy, I will fucking scalp you in front of your boyfriend and then I’ll scalp him –because if you think I don’t know that he helped you –you’re wrong.” Ashlyn leaned forward, “I’ve known for a long time, Suzy, I’m not a toy. I’m not your friend. Don’t fuck me over.”

The woman kept her eyes on Ashlyn. She shook her head from side to side. “I can’t –I can’t get it in a week.” She wept, “I’ll take my punishment…”

Ashlyn slapped her thighs. “Perfect!” She smiled, pulling the pocket knife from her pocket. “My kitten will be so relived.” She held her heart. “I’ll leave your index fingers attached so you don’t look too stupid.” She patted her face, “I love your honesty.”

Ashlyn turned around, seeing Ashlyn bloodshot eye from behind the wall. “Baby kitten.” Ashlyn bit her lip at the woman. “Oh, my sweet kitten. I hope you enjoyed the show, baby.” Ali pressed her lips together to not let out any noise. “It’s going to get bloody, baby. I understand if you want to leave.”

Ali couldn’t move, she kept her burning eyes on Ashlyn’s pocket knife. “Good girl, kitten,” Ashlyn praised her and Ali almost wanted to smile. “You can always cover your eyes if it’s too scary.” The leader turned to the girl who had been put down and strapped to a table.

Ashlyn lifted her hand, she stopped, turning around. “Ali!”

Ali jumped.

“Kitten, would you like to eat out tonight?”

Ali couldn’t believe what Ashlyn was doing right now. The woman was screaming so much, Chris gagged her again. Ashlyn was prolonging this. This is what she does. It’s fun for her. This is what she meant.

“Kitten, I can’t go on until I have an answer.”

Ali stepped from behind the wall. Eyes crawling all over her. She folded her hands in front of her. Tears on her cheeks, her mouth not wanting to open. Her knees clicked together and her feet scraped the inside of her shoes.

She didn’t flinch when the woman actually screamed behind the gag. She didn’t flinch when Ashlyn was no longer smiling –saying that there were only nine more to go. Ali didn’t flinch when Gabriel held onto her shoulder. Ali didn’t flinch when Chris took pictures on his phone or when Hope was texting someone –probably Kelley. She didn’t flinch when no one else in the room flinched. She didn’t flinch when every finger but her index fingers rolled onto the floor.

And Ali didn’t throw up.

Ali cried though. She cried a lot.

“N –no.”

“No?” Ashlyn pouted, her face finally looking concerned. “Would you like me to cook for you, precious?”

Ali nodded, “Y –Y –yes.”

Ashlyn smiled, “aw, it’s okay. After I’m done we’ll take a nice bath and I’ll lay you down and make you really cry for me.” She looked like she wanted to hug Ali. “I’ll take you all the way to the beach, kitten.”

Ali almost fainted when Ashlyn turned around. She wanted to almost keep the woman distracted. Ali stayed in the same spot, same position.

 

~~

Ali closed her front door hard. Walked to her couch, and fell on it face first. It took ten minutes for Kelley to come into the living room, jumping when she saw her friend.

“Shit, Al!” Kelley huffed, “you scared the hell out of me.”

Ali groaned into the cushion.

Kelley came closer. “How was Egypt?” She sat on the edge of the couch, next to Ali. She patted her back, “didn’t go so well?”

Ali groaned louder.

Kelley nodded, “Hope and I are going out this weekend.” She bit her lip, “We’ve gotten pretty serious, I think she’s going to ask me out.”

Ali didn’t make a sound.

“But I think she’s doing it because she thinks I’m going to snitch or something.” Kelley pouted, “You think that?”

Ali lifted her snot filled face from the couch. “She likes you –a lot.”

“Yeah?” Kelley blushed. “She texted me yesterday asking if I wanted to go somewhere nice, out of the country. She said you guys just got back and Ashlyn had a great time.” Kelley smiled, “she wants us to be happy like that.”  
Ali sat up and Kelley flinched. “Yuck, Ali!” She almost reached out to wipe her nose. “There’s boogers everywhere!”

Ali smiled with tearful eyes. “She loves you enough to text you when someone’s fingers are being cut off.” She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “Ashlyn has people watching the apartment –I never see them.” Ali sniffled, “Hope now has people watching you –she thinks you’re cheating on her.”

Kelley stayed still, looking down at her lap, “I don’t –even know –what to say.”

Ali shrugged with a tired smile. “She really likes you.” Ali nodded to herself, “I watched –um, this woman get eight of her fingers cut off by Ashlyn.” Kelley visibly shivered. “Hope was texting you –I think. She didn’t look up at all, she was just smiling at her phone.” Ali swallowed back her vomit. “I took a shower with Ashlyn after –there was a lot of blood. Just from the fingers. She sent her boyfriend all eight of them.” Ali was cut off by her own sob, beginning to cry.

Kelley slowly hugged her friend. “Wh –why’d she make you watch that?”

Ali laughed dryly into Kelley’s chest, “she didn’t. I asked to watch.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 2 chapter to go.

“Oh my God.” Kelley stood up, slapping her legs. She walked to the kitchen returning with a bigger knife than last time. “I’m going to stab you if you come into my house again.”

Ashlyn didn’t look at her, looking around the apartment instead. “Where’s my kitten?”

Kelley heard the door close and Hope came walking behind Ashlyn. She smiled at Kelley and wiggled a finger at her. “Hi, baby girl.”

Kelley blushed, holding her knife tighter. “You both need to stop coming in on your own.”

“Stop changing the lock.” Ashlyn took off her coat. “And we’ll consider it.”

Hope approached kelley, hand grabbing the blade of the kitchen knife. “I said hello.”

Kelley kissed her quickly, eyes on Ashlyn walking towards Ali room. “Don’t wake her up!”

Ashlyn stopped and turned at the girl. She didn’t look at happy. “Excuse me?”

Hope wrapped her hands around Kelley, knife now in her grip. “Come here, babe.”

Kelley let Hope sit her on the couch. The girl frowned at Ashlyn, “she hasn’t slept, let her sleep –please.”

Ashlyn stared at her before walking away from Ali door. She sat down on the chair across from the couple. Ashlyn crossed her fingers over her chest, “I guess I’ll wait for her to wake up then.”

Kelley finally relaxed in Hope’s lap with Hope mouthing at the back of her neck. “You didn’t answer my texts, baby.”

Kelley kissed her a few times. “I’m studying.”

The mafia member hummed, “good girl, sorry for bothering you.”

Ashlyn smirked at Hope, “you’re so enamored, Hope. Chris’s going to say we’re both going soft.”

Hope rolled her eyes, “never.” She nuzzled Kelley’s arm affectionately, “We’re going to Paris this weekend til Monday.”

“Aye, that’s great.”

“Paris!” Kelley stood up swiftly. “We’re going to Paris –like actual Paris!”

“Is there another Paris?”

“Hope!” Kelley covered her mouth, “babe! Are we seriously going to Paris?”

Hope bit her lip at the girl’s excitement. “We’re seriously going to Paris.”

“Oh my God!” Kelley squealed, running into Ali bedroom. “Ali! I’m going to Paris!”

“Really?” Ashlyn looked to her friend, “really?”

The two approached Ali room. It looked like a bomb went off. Her TV was on, the blinds were closed and books covered her bed and the floor. Ali took out one of her head phones, rubbing her eye. “That’s great, Kelley.” She looked at the door. “Uh, hi.”

Ashlyn leaned on the frame, annoyed. “Kelley, I thought she needed rest.”

kelley clammed up, “oh. Sorry for waking you.”

Ali sat up slowly. “It’s fine.” She stretched, “Hi, Ash.”

“Hi, baby.” Ashlyn toed over the mess. “What happened in here?”

Hope hummed in agreement. “You lost your mind?”

Ali looked around, “What are you talking about?”

Ashlyn picked up a book from the floor. “Kitten, this isn’t even a real story –it’s a love story.”

“They ran out of Mafia books.” She shrugged, “so I got the next best thing.”

“Jesus.” She pushed Kelley out of the room and into Hope. “Get out, thank you.” Ashlyn slammed the door, hands on her waist, shaking her head at all the water bottles. “I think,” She picked up a shirt. “You’re not okay.”

“I’m fine.” Ali said quickly, shrugging. “Just tired with school and the Mafia thing.”

Ashlyn raised a brow, “there is no Mafia thing for you.” She made it to Ali bed. “You aren’t in the Mafia –you need to finish school.”

“But,” Ali rubbed her head. “I need to learn. I bought gory horror movies so I get used to seeing blood. –I even watched real surgeries.”

Ashlyn laughed, “Al, you’re going to make yourself crazy. You weren’t brought up in this, it’s okay. You don’t need to get used to anything right now. Your focus needs to be on school.” Ashlyn looked at the room again. “We’re going to clean up. I can’t even remember the last time I cleaned something.”

Ali frowned, “It’s not that bad.”

“It really is.” Ashlyn picked up more shirts. “I’m taking all these books to my house.”

“What –no way!”

“You can ‘study’ when you come over and only then. When you are here, you should only focus on school and living a normal life.” Ashlyn opened the blinds creating dust particles to dance around. “I will not have a dirty girlfriend.”

Ali moved the books from her lap. She stood up, stretching her back, “Promise that you’ll actually teach me things. Not just have sex with me.”

Ashlyn groaned, approaching her messy girlfriend. “Oh, kitten, I am multi-talented. I can do both.” She kissed her softly, “and I’ll make sure you never forget a word I say.”

 

~~~

“Oh, like an interview?”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

Ali smiled awkwardly, “uh, yeah, kinda.” She held her pen and paper. “I just want to learn more about all of this. I just need you to be completely honest and if you don’t want to answer something you can say pass.”

Chris sipped from his beer. He got comfortable in the patio lounge chair. “You’re so weird.” Chris finished off the bottle before putting it down. “Ash, is this girl trying to get information out of me so she can go to the police?”

“No, bro.” She put on her sunglasses. “Just answer the damn questions.”

“I’ve never met someone so interested in the Mafia.” Ali could feel how cautious he was. It did look bad, Ali asking questions and writing them down.

“She doesn’t have a fucking wire on her. Whatever you say doesn’t hold any weight.” Ashlyn kicked his chair.

He covered his mouth. “I’m so scared. My sister’s going to kill me –ooh, someone call the police.” The man sat up, “don’t threaten me, jackass, or your girlfriend gets nothing.”

“Ash.” Ali touched her before Ashlyn choked her brother. “Chris, please.” She sighed, “I know this looks bad. I’m just interested on two different levels. Yes, I want to know about the Mafia because I plan on joining.” She sat back when Ashlyn did too. “But, I am a criminal justice major for a reason. These things intrigue me. I want to know why you guys do this –it fills something in me.”

Chris smirked, putting his sunglasses back down. “Okay, criminal justice major –shoot.”

Ali smiled, getting comfy. “Okay, who was the first person you killed?”

“Her name was Diana. I was in high school. She was talking bad about Ashlyn because she was in jail and she never came back to school.” Chris snorted, “She was saying things she didn’t know anything about.” Chris shrugged, “I waited for her after school and stabbed her.”

Ali swallowed, writing that down. She looked at Ashlyn who played games on her phone.

“Oh –okay,” She went on. “How did you feel –after it was done?”

“Tired.”

Ali nodded with big eyes, writing it down. “Did you feel anything emotionally?”

“Yeah, regret.”

That made Ashlyn look up. Ali scooted closer. “Really? Why?”

Chris removed his glasses. “I dirtied my favorite pair of jeans.” His sister laughed with a snort –not surprised. Chris laughed too, “Stains never came out.”

Ali hummed to herself while the siblings laughed. She erased ‘regret’ and put ‘insane’.

~~~

“You feel alive when you kill someone,” Chris spoke over dinner. “Which is weird because you’re taking a life. I don’t think you can really understand but try.” Ali was grateful that his answers were becoming more serious.

“So, I had a friend –Mark. We were so close –like you and that cute little friend, Hope has around her fingers.” Ali nodded. “We went to a club one night –a normal fucking night. He left me in a room with five guys.” Ali stopped chewing. “They gave him a couple of bucks and he just left me.” Chris shook his head. “I was watching him count the money in my fucking face while two guys held me down. He looked me right in the eye and didn’t even think twice before leaving.” Chris shrugged, “He didn’t care about me –I was devastated.”

“That's so selfish of him, Chris.”

“Oh,” Chris grinned. “Not much was done. Ashlyn was there in five minutes –shot every one of them.” He laughed, “It was a blood bath!”

Ali looked at Ashlyn who nodded. “I shot every single one.”

She pointed at Ashlyn, “and how’d you feel?”

“A lot better that they weren’t beating the shit out of you. I wanted to bring them back to life so I could do it again.”

Ali nodded, wanting to write these things down.

“Anyway,” Chris continued. “I killed him.” he leaned forwards, “do you know how good it felt? To see the expression on his face.” Chris opened his mouth wide. “He looked as stupid as he looked when he left me.” Chris leaned back in his chair, “I would do it over –and over again.”

Ali stopped eating, moving her plate away. She stood up with a smile. “I need to use the restroom.”

Chris laughed and looked at Ashlyn. “Your girlfriend looks like she’s gunna be sick.”

“You okay, kitten?”

Ali smiled nervously. “Yeah, of course.”

 

~~~

“Do I have to get more tattoos?” Ali looked at Ashlyn’s tattoo covered skin. “Is it mandatory?”

“No, kitten, it’s just typical.” Ashlyn rubbed lotion on her arms.

“What if –you did get caught?”

“I have.” Ashlyn walked past her to her dresser. “I’ve been caught plenty.”

Ali wrote that down. “Why aren’t you in jail?”

“Money is very powerful.” She put on a clean shirt, “I work with the government –they work with me.” Ashlyn smirked, “they work for me.”

“How?” Ali tucked one foot under her butt.

Ashlyn sat on the bed, “I have a lot of money, baby - I pay them –they work for me.” Ashlyn touched Ali's cheek. “This whole world is corrupt. You can’t trust your own government.” She sighed, “Remember this,” Ali held her pen tight. “People will believe whatever they want. They are told one thing and they swallow it.” She shook a finger, “not us, baby. We aren’t them –we aren’t stupid. We are the system.” Ali couldn’t write anything down. “We made them who they are.”

 

~~~

“Do you enjoy working for Ashlyn?” Ali ran after Dario, one of Ashlyn’s men. “Does anything scare you?”

Dario glanced at Ali, keeping his steps quick. “I love working for Harris, she respects me.”

“You don’t have to say that.” Ali dodged a person. “It’s okay if she’s an asshole –cause she is.”

Dario stopped. “Ashlyn has taken care of us for a long time. After her father died –we were lost. She didn’t have to take lead, she chose to. Harris is my leader, I will follow her to my death.” 

Ali rolled her eyes, “very dramatic, but alright.” She wrote that down. “Are you afraid of anything?”

Dario walked, “no.”

“Are you afraid of letting Ashlyn down?”

He stopped, staring down hard at Ali. “No.” Ali squeezed her note pad. “Because I will never.”

Ali huffed, “Jesus, is this a cult!” She walked the opposite direction –people stared. “Everyone here is crazy!”

 

~~~

“What if Ashlyn died?”

Gabriel and the three others at the table lifted their heads. Ali waited patiently for an answer. “Well?”

Three of them got up and walked away.

“Wha –what did I say?”

Gabriel put down his spoon. “Why would you ask that?”

Ali frowned, “it was just a question.”

He scooted back, getting up. “What would you do if Ashlyn died?”

Ali rubbed her eye, feeling it water a little. She stood up, kicking her chair, “Stupid Mafia.”

~~~

“Kitten,” Ashlyn hummed when Ali came out of the bathroom. “Why are you tormenting my boys?”

Ali groaned, kneeling on the large mattress. “I’m not. They’re too sensitive.”

“My boys?” Ashlyn scoffed, “they are annoyed by you, not sensitive. They don’t like you anymore. What did you do to them?”

Ali bit her lip, “Nothing… they don’t like to answer my questions.”

“Dario specifically hates you. He doesn’t hate anyone.”

“Oh, I like Dario.” Ali smiled evilly. “He answers most of my questions.”

“Well, he hates you.” Ashlyn covered herself, yawning. “Stop bothering them.”

“Oh, please!” Ali cuddled into Ashlyn’s chest. “Tell them to get over themselves.”

“I’m asking you nicely, kitten.”

Ali closed her eyes. “Yes, baby.”

~~~

Ali passed by the large dining table, glaring at the men. She hissed low, “babies.”

They looked up at her.

“Yeah, you heard me.” Ali scowled, “sensitive babies.”

~~~

“Oh God…” Ali moaned, letting Ashlyn fuck her slow –antagonizing slow. “Do –do –ugh!”

“Come on, kitten.” Ashlyn panted, “Ask me your question.”

“Do you –ever wants kids?”

Ashlyn groaned, squeezing Ali calf. “Yes, I have my baby right here.”

Ali arched as she came, “Oh, thank god me to”

~~~

“Hmph.” Kelley crossed her arms. “So, this is it?”

Ali shoved her, “it’s fucking huge, stop being a loser.”

Kelley shoved her harder, “it’s alright!” She looked at the crazy amount of cars. “Wow, all black.” She shook her head, “tinted windows –good job staying away from the cops.” She approached the house, nervously. “They think we’ll tell on them –if the fucking mansion and the ‘diverse’ car collection doesn’t tell on them first.” Kelley mumbled to herself –Ali following her, head in her hands.

 

“This is the living room.”

Kelley looked at the men who sat around –they looked at her. “Sup.”

No one responded.

Kelley rolled her eyes, “wow, they are so fun.”

Ali pulled her upstairs. “Come on, we have to go before Ash gets back.” She opened their bedroom door. “This is Ash’s room.”

Kelley nodded, looking around. “Looks about right for the leader of the Mafia.” She lifted her arms, “Where’s the chamber?”

“Downstairs –we can’t go there.”

“Why not? Didn’t you see her cut someone’s fucking hands off?”

“Fingers.” Ali cleared her throat. “We just can’t –we aren’t allowed.”

Kelley sat at the end of the bed. “The house is nice –I guess.” She scratched her side, “I thought it’d be covered in gold and guns.”

Ali rubbed her hands, “I actually haven’t seen one gun since I’ve been here.”

“Really?” Kelley yawned, “Maybe it’s under her bed?”

“Maybe.” Ali shrugged, “we better go. I don’t want Ash coming home early.”

“Oh, kitten!”

Ali almost screamed. She grabbed Kelley and shoved her into the closet. “Don’t make a fucking sound.” Ali spun around when the door opened. She bent down, scratching her foot.

“Kitten?” Ashlyn smiled, “what are you doing, baby?”

Ali was sweating. “Huh?”

Ali lifted a brow, “your foot itches?”

Ali nodded quickly, standing up straight. “Yep, like hell.”

“Want a massage?”

“Mmhm.” Ali jogged over to her girlfriend and pulled her to the bed. “Massage –now.” Ashlyn was faced away from the closet. Ali waved at Kelldh behind her back, the closet opening slowly.

“How’s that?”

Ali smiled, “good.” She couldn’t even feel the massage. Kelley poked her head out, big eyed.

Ali head flew to the room door when someone knocked. Kelley closed the closet quickly. “Come in!”

Chris came in with a smile. “I am back from the barber shop.” He spun around, “am I glowing?”

Ashlyn looked back, “uh, I guess.”

“Oh, come on!” He walk to the bed. “Ali, am I glowing?”

“Yes.” She was so scared. “You look great.”

Ashlyn kept rubbing her feet. “You feeling better, kitten?”

“Yep!”

“Ash.” Hope knocked, opening the door. “Oh, Chris.”

“Hope.” he purred. “I cut my hair . How do I look?”

“Amazing.”

Ali brows creased. “Uh,” She looked at Ashlyn who was focused on the massage. “Um.” Hope run her hand through Chris’s hair . “What are you doing?”

She looked up at Ali. “I’m looking at his hair.”

“Uh,” Ali kicked away from Ashlyn. “Are you kidding me? Don’t do that. You’re dating Kelley.”

Ashlyn sighed, “Kitten, relax.”

Chris winked at her, “sex is better with me anyway.”

Ali mouth dropped, “are you fucking crazy!” Chris actually lifted an eyebrow. Ali stood up, pointing at each of them. “Ashlyn, did you know?”

She shrugged, “kind of. They were together before Kelley.”

“Kelley fucking loves you!” Ali slapped her own leg. “What the fuck, Hope! You took her to Paris!”

“I take everyone to Paris.” Hope snorted, “I took you to Paris, Chris. Remember?”

He grinned, “I do! We made love!”

“Hope!” Ali screamed. “Oh my God! Kelley is in the fucking closet!”

“I know.” Hope crossed her arms. “I’d like to know why.”

Ali jaw fell slowly. She looked at each of their faces –all very serious. “You –you knew?”

Chris glared at her, “you don’t bring people here, idiot.”

Ashlyn smacked him, “shut up.” she looked at Ali, “do you think we’re dumb, Ali?”

Hope walked to the closet, finding a red faced –crying Kelley. Hope pulled her out carefully, kissing her. “Calm down, babe.”

“You –you –you cheated on me!”

“Oh, yuck.” Chris got up and ran to the door. “This is disgusting. Ash, get them out of my house.”

Ashlyn rubbed her face. “Al.” 

Hope tried to calm the crying girl. “I never dated him, baby.”

Ali was in shock. “Why would you do that? What is wrong with you people? Why can’t you just communicate normally?”

Ashlyn laid down, hand under her head. “You know you aren’t supposed to bring people here, Al.”

Ali frowned, “it was only for a little.”

Ashlyn rubbed the inner corner of her eyes. “I don’t care –no nothing. No one is supposed to come in here.” She looked at Kelley, “Kelley, relax. My brother is not like that.” She sat up, “Ali, you’re in trouble.”

“What!”

“You can’t come over for two weeks.”

“What the hell!” Ali stomped her foot. “You all are insane!” She grabbed her friend and Hope pulled her away. “I’m taking her home.”

Hope was looking at Ali dangerously.

“Hope.” Ashlyn stood, “don’t.” She grabbed Ali by the arm. “Take her to your room.” Hope left with a distraught Kelley under her arm. “Ali, you’re going to end up getting punched.”

“You’ll let someone hit me!”

“Never.” Ashlyn played with her hair. “But I can’t stop a punch that already hit you, kitten.”

“Hmph.” Ali groaned, “Ash! I was doing well. My books are here! I can’t be gone for two weeks.”

“Two weeks.” Ashlyn wiggled two fingers in her face. “Or I can give you a nice spanking til you can’t sit.”

Ali glared at her, “you’re awful.” She walked away with her dignity intact. “You are the worst negotiator!” She snatched her sweater off the chair. Ali mocked. “What type of fucking choices?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of sex you don't have to read. :p

Someone was knocking on Ashlyn office door, She was to busy on her phone.''Come in.'' the door was open and close but the sound of a high heel made her look up.

''Ali what are you doing here'' Ali didn't say a word- walking straight up to Ashlyn chair, Ali was wearing a long black modern coat, with her red Louboutin 5inch heel - full on makeup.

"Your two weeks isn't up,'' Still Ali wont talk.  
Ashlyn was confuse then Ali stared unbuttoning her coat not breaking eye contact revealing a hot pink corset with black lace thong and thigh high stocking. She easily push back Ashlyn chair with her heels between Ashlyn legs,- setting her self on her lap. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her hip holding her.

Ali could feel her getting hard, ''I've miss you.'' Ali complained kissing her girlfriend.

Ashlyn kissed her back, “I know you do, kitten. But, you did something bad. If you were actually in the Mafia you could have been in a lot of trouble.”

Ali pouted, “Explain.”

“Well, they wouldn’t have ever let her come in –so that’s one thing. They treat you different because we’re together.” Ali eyes stayed on Ashlyn. “But if you snuck someone in and I found out –I’d assume you were plotting something.”

“Mm!” Ali whined, “I wasn’t!”

“I know.” Ashlyn kissed Ali, “I know, kitten. But I must keep everyone in the house at ease. Even if everything is falling apart, I can’t be.”

Ashlyn open Ali coat more getting a good look of her. ''Babe what are you trying to do to me, you smell nice just as you look.'' Ali smile, ''I know something that might help you get me out of trouble.'' She giggled softly giving Ashlyn that grin that always made her blood burn for her.

Ashlyn chuckled, stood up with Ali in her arms.''Maybe you're right kitten.''

With that and a giggle, walk up stairs to her bedroom and tossed her down onto the bed. Ali squealed and then laughed as Ashlyn dropped on top of her. She started to nibble at her neck, her teeth lightly and deliciously nipped along her throat until she stopped just under her ear. 

Ali wiggled, giggling as Ashlyn's mouth made its sensual way back down her neck and along her collar before she dropped her mouth down to the top of the corset she was currently wore. Ashlyn flip Ali on top her,-elegant and nimble fingers started to work the laces of the corset loose, moving swiftly down her back until the garment sprang open.

“Ah, there we go! Jackpot!” She giggled excitedly as she flip them back pulling the corset back, freeing her breasts. Ali gasped at the sudden feel of her breasts freed from their confinement, then let out a soft, sensual moan when her hands squeezed and massaged her breasts.

''You got them pierces to and they gold.'' Ashlyn leaned down with a smile on lips, lips that followed along the curve of her breasts, one of her favorite features now on her kitten she thought idly. 

She wrapped her hands around the sides of her breasts and squeezed them together before she leaned down to let her tongue do some exploring. She ran the flat surface of her tongue along both nipples, drawing a pleased groan from her. Ashlyn tongue traced the curve of one breast just before her teeth gazed over the sensitive nipple, which caused Ali to moan louder as her hands stroked through Ashlyn soft hair. 

''That feels so good,” she purred. She brushed her teeth over her hard nipple very gently, just enough to tease. 

The sensation made her groin tighten and heat pooled between her thighs. She ached for Ashlyn, from the building sensations of her touch, to release her. 

Ashlyn spoke tenderly. “You're still wearing too many clothes babe...” 

She pushed away from her. “Yes baby...but so are you.” 

Ali laughed. “Ah, my ever observant kitten!” 

Ashlyn pushed herself off the bed so she could watch as Ali got to her end of the mattress. She pull her heels out before she slipped off her thong and stocking giving Ashlyn a coy grin. 

“You're turn babe...” 

Ashlyn chuckled easily remove her shirt while she reached down to undo her pants. Ali dropped back onto the bed, bouncing a little before she pushed herself up on her elbows. She held herself up so she could watch her. Catching her tongue between her teeth she smiled. “Slower...” she murmured with one lifted brow. 

Ashlyn was just about to push everything down her hips when she stopped and stared at her. 

“What?” 

She giggled, her voice a purr. “Slower...” 

Ashlyn quirked her eyebrow at her, but she did as she requested, slowly sliding her pants down her long legs until she stood before her in her boxers. 

She smile with delight motioning with her hand, her forefinger out. “Turn around!” 

Ashlyn sighed, but did as she asked. She put her hands up over her head and did a ballerina spin just before she wiggled her hips slowly back and forth, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

Ali squealed. “OooO, You look so hot right now!!” 

Ashlyn chuckled loving the way she squealed and wiggled on the bed, but really enough was enough. “Kitten....” 

She smiled. “Okay, okay, take them off!” 

Ashlyn turned her back to her while she slid her hands into the sides of the boxers, gradually shoving them down. Ali groaned with happy want. Oh, she loved Ashlyn so much! 

She loved her body so much too. Seeing her naked made Ali so....she couldn't think of a word except hungry. Oh, yes—she was hungry for her. Ashlyn had a nice, tight ass which made her want to pinch and bite her, but she stayed put on the bed. 

“Turn around...please,” she begged. 

She grinned as she turned around slowly. 

Ali hissed in a breath, her eyes glued to Ashlyn erection. Oh she is blessed and so am I! She thought. 

Ashlyn gave her a mischievous grin as she reached down to the floor and came back up with hand ties in her hand, her predatory look told Ali she was in for the best sort of trouble! 

Ali giggled and started to scoot away from her, but she grabbed her ankle and pulled her down toward her. 

“Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere my little kitten.” 

Ashlyn crawled onto the bed then on top of her as she squealed and tried to wiggle away. Ashlyn grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her arm back over her head. She wrapped the suspenders expertly around her wrist then she grabbed her other wrist,- ignoring her happy struggles as she used the sraips to tie her to the bed's headboard. Ali grinned wickedly before Ashlyn moved to sit lightly on her stomach and admire her handwork. 

“There, Now you can't get away.” Ashlyn waggled her eyebrows at her. 

Ali squealed again, laughing, and pretended to struggle as Ashlyn pushed herself off the bed. She stood there with a huge grin on her face as she admired Ali. “I could just leave you there, I suppose.” 

“Ashlyn!! Don't you dare!!” Ali pouted and Ashlyn burst out laughing. 

“Nah!!” She laughed and jumped onto the bed which caused the whole thing to bounce making her laugh again. 

“You look too, too delicious, my kitten. Just laying there waiting to be eaten up.” 

She giggled while she leaned over to grab one of her legs and playfully bite the inside of her knee before she languidly licked down from her knee to trace the flow of her muscles, dancing along her inner thigh. 

Ali shivered. “oOooOO babe!” 

She nibbled at the delicate skin of her inner thigh, her ears tuned for the catches in her breath. She bit down and sucked hard when, Ashlyn reached the softest portion of her inner thigh, determined to leave a mark. Ali gasped at the feel of her teeth. She groaned and closed her eyes,- her hips arched, her body aching. She could feel her hot breath flow down her leg, but when Ashlyn bit down on her inner thigh, the mix of pleasure and pain had her body writhing with need. Her breath became shorter of want. Ashlyn was so much closer, she could feel the change in the air as she moved nearer still. She made her way down to her pussy slowly. 

Ashlyn licked each mark she left, branding her as Ashlyn's. She enjoyed marking her. Not necessarily for anyone see, but she would know they were there and she enjoyed knowing that under whatever she was wearing she bore Ashlyn mark. 

When she finished her exploration of her thigh she switched to her other leg, finding that tender place at the joint of her thigh and hip where she bit down hard. Ali eyes rolled as she winced with the pain. It hurt, but at the same time felt so good. 

She leaned down to lick her clit. She ran the flat of this tongue slowly from bottom to top taking her time to spread her inner lips. 

Ali shuddered. She jerked her arms against the tie that held her to the bed. She looked down to see Ashlyn was watching her, the wide devilish grin on her face. 

She gingerly licked her again...she moaned, arching her back

She shifted her position to run her tongue along her hip bone piercings, a slow wet line-from the top of her hip down to her pussy touching her clit again.  
“You are so good....” Ali groaned. 

While Ashlyn suckled her clit,- the agile fingers of her hand skimmed over her pussy. She moved her other hand up Ali body, dragging her nails over her nipple. Her fingers played with the curling hairs. Her long fingers sliding between Ali folds and stroked over her gently.  
Ali groaned, her hips arched, moving with the rhythm of her thrusts. She pulled her fingers out languidly, then thrust back into her with just such tenderness, drawing her out, listening to the way she groaned her name, her body rolled at Ashlyn touch. 

“Mmm...yes baby....come for me....” 

Ashlyn suck on her clit watching her. Ali was gorgeous writhing under her touch. She enjoyed making her feel good, but she also liked being in charge of her like this....it was a little bit of a power play-she liked when she completely surrendered to her like this, her kitten. 

Ali cried out, her body arched into her mouth, that one lick enough to make her come so hard.

Ali pouted when Ashlyn removed her fingers—she was so close! coming again. She raised her head to see what she was doing and saw where she had positioned herself. Ashlyn waggled her eyes brows at her grinning that wide showing of her dimple smile of her. She nearly came right then just looking at the woman. 

Just the sight of her between her legs was enough to make her gasp with excitement. She saw her looking down at her,-Ashlyn gave her that dimple grin that only Ali got to see.

She kept one hand under a knee while her other hand she wrapped around her erection. Ashlyn licked her lips while she adjusted and she stroked her damp opening. Ali whimpered with want, feeling the head of her erection teasing her! Ashlyn grabbed her bottom lip with her upper teeth, grinning, coating the head of her shaft with her fluids, listening to her whimpers. 

“Do you want me kitten?...Hmmm.....tell me you want me....” Ashlyn purred. 

Ali groaned. “I want you so bad!! I want you bad!!” 

“Good girl....” Ashlyn groaned. 

Her hazel eyes were heavy with lust for her..she controlled her breathing just before she drove herself into Ali. She arched her back, Ashlyn hips pressed against her as she drove herself deep into her warm wetness. Ali wrapped her fingers around the tie holding her to the bed, screwing her eyes closed as intense pleasure washed over her. 

Ashlyn bit into her bottom lip when she started to move, long, deep thrusts, taking them slow though she wanted to ram her, wanted to fuck her hard, but not yet...she kept a steady, slow in and out motion that had Ali mewling. 

“Ash!! Faster!!!” 

She chuckled. “Say the magic word kitten...” 

“Oh please, please, please!” Ali thrust her hips toward Ashlyn wanting her hard and fast. 

Ashlyn gritted her teeth against her orgasm, holding it in check. She shifted Ali's legs up to her shoulders before she dropped down to her hands over her which forced her legs forward, nearly bending her in half. 

Then she started to move, deep, hard thrusts just like she wanted. 

Ali cried out. “Yes, yes!!” 

Ashlyn hissed. She bit into her throat, her own orgasm coming fast, a fine bead of sweat rolled down her back as she kissed Ali, continuing her deep, hard thrusts. Ali screamed out her orgasm which allowed Ashlyn to let go. Her own cry mixed with Ali's.  
Ashlyn growled. “Eeehhh....Ali!!” 

She thrust until she couldn't, dropping Ali legs just before she collapsed on top of her. 

They were both quiet, the only sound in the room was their panting breaths as they fought to calm down. After a few minutes,- Ashlyn moved gingerly, pulling out of Ali and rolling onto her side. She let out a sigh before Ashlyn reached up to untie her. 

Ali arms dropped down and she instantly turned toward Ashlyn. She wrapped an arm around Ali and tugged her close against her. Ali made a contented sound, a soft hum against her chest. Ashlyn chuckled stroking her fingers through her hair. 

Ashlyn pulled the blankets up and held her, continuing to gently stroke her hair. She was just about to fall asleep when Ali muttered.  
Ashlyn frowned and shifted herself up so she could look Ali in the eye stifling a yawn. 

“I was thinking maybe, I can work with numbers like your money and stuff. I’m good at math and I can catch inconsistencies.” Ali fingers played with Ashlyn nipples, “I just don’t know if I can deal with the physical aspect.”

“Baby, there is so much involved –you can do anything.” Ali felt loved. “I need all types of people but, you can also just be my right hand, kitten. Yes, you will have to go through some things –bloody things but, I’ll be there. And, it’s not all just bloody. It’s drugs and money and talking. There is a lot more to this it’s huge, I wouldn’t even be able to actually explain it.” Ashlyn smiled kissing her cheek. “I love that you seem excited, but right now is for you to do things you love. Enjoy school -learn. Let the Mafia come second.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it hope I haven't lose you yet.   
> Ali is still trying to know more about the family.

“No, don’t run!” Ali chased Dario. “These are nicer questions!”

Dario stopped and Ali could feel how annoyed he was. Ali caught up, with a big smile. “Hi Dario.”

He turned around, hands squeezed at his sides. “What.”

Ali pulled her pen cap off. “I have a question.”  
“What.”

“What’s your favorite food?”

Dario was taken back. He stuttered for a minute. “Uh, I like burgers…”

Ali smiled and wrote that down. “What do you like to do when you aren’t doing this?”

Dario was eyeing her suspiciously. “I like to play basketball.”

“Oh!” she smiled, scribbling that down. “Would you have become a basketball player?”

“No.” The man crossed his arms.

“What did you want to do before the Mafia?”

“I wanted to be a chef.”

“A chef.” Ali wrote down, tongue out. “Interesting, do you cook well?”

“I’ve been told.”

“You know how to make imitation crab salad?”

“Uh,” Dario scratched his arm. “I don’t.”

“You should learn.” Ali patted his arm. “And when you do, teach me.” She turned around and began walking. “Thank you!”

 

“Who do you look up to?”

“Cohen –Mickey.”

 

“Do you have someone you like here?”

“I’m dating Barry.”

 

“Do you like the beach?”

“Hate it.”

 

“You guys ever took a family vacation?”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“When there’s a funeral.”

“Oh God.” Ali scribbled that down.

\- 

Ashlyn laughed with her men in the kitchen. Ali poked her head in. “There’s your hun."  
Ashlyn turned around, “hello.” She motioned her over. “Come in.”

Ali sniffed around. “Where’s Bonnie?”

“She went on vacation –we have to cook for ourselves.”

Ali sniffed again, “smells good.”

Ashlyn crossed her arms and pointed at Dario. “Seems you got him cooking.”

Ali ran over, “Dario!” She looked at the different foods. “Aw, did you make the salad?”

“It’s on the other counter.” The man spoke, turning his pasta.

“Yes!”

“Is Ali bothering everyone again?”

Ali looked offended, “I have not!”

Jay laughed, “no, but she’s making everyone bring out their inner self.”

“Oh,” Ashlyn tisked. “Can’t have that. I think another two weeks would suffice.”

“Ash!” Ali groaned, “I’m asking nice questions!” She pointed at Gabriel. “You’re the only one that won’t break –little shit.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “She’s trying to find out what we enjoy. I don’t know why, but she is.”

“Just tell me what you do for fun.”

“I am always here waiting for Ashlyn to make a move.”

Ali smiled at her girlfriend smugly. “This is my family, babe!” Ali gagged at Ashlyn’s cockiness. “I take care of them I know what they love.” She shook her head, “you should ask me.”

“Oh, really?” Ali removed her finger from one of the foods. “Who is Derrick dating?”

“Barry.” Ashlyn smirked.

“What did Frank want to be when he was five?”

“Frank.” Ashlyn tapped her chin. “You love astrology.” Ashlyn bit her lip, “I think an astronaut. I could only assume.”

Ali screamed behind closed lips. She tapped her foot. “The family said you guys go on vacation –where to?”

Ali pondered on it. “Vacation?” She shook her head. “No, we all wouldn’t leave the house vulnerable.”

“Ha!”

“But,” Ashlyn chuckled. “If they were trying to be funny we take ‘vacations’ to funerals. Our funerals get long.”

“Oh God! You’re perfect! This is so dumb!” Ali stormed out, coming right back in. “That crab salad is mine he made it for me –don’t touch it!”

 

Ali didn’t get a bite.

 

Ali was sweating. “The DJ’s really good tonight.” Ali and Kelley followed Ashlyn to the back room. Ali sat on the nearest couch. “Ah, that was fun.” Kelley sat on Hope’s lap.

“I have the first day at internship tomorrow, but here I am.”

Hope kissed her, “I’ll take you home now, babe.”

Ali laughed as Ashlyn sat next to her. “Kelley, I told you not to come.”

“Hey, I may not be with this shit but it comes with perks.” Kelley pointed around the room. “This shit is nice.”

Ashlyn sighed, “I have such a busy day tomorrow, I shouldn’t be out either.” She pinched Ali, “but I’m so whipped for my love.”

Ali climbed into her lap, kissing her. “Mm, thank you, baby.”

Ashlyn pulled Ali lip with her teeth. “You’re so spoiled. I’ve spoiled you rotten.”

Someone came in the door. “Harris.”

All eyes were on Gabriel.

“There’s cops. They are removing people.”

“Shit.” Ashlyn cursed moving Ali. “Ali, Kelley go out the back and go home.” Ashlyn gave Ali her car keys. She took a knife out of her shoe watching Hope do the same. “Now.” They gave the knives to Gabriel.

Hope was dragging Kelley but the girl pulled away, standing next to her friend. “No.”

Ali shook her head, even when her hands were shaking. “We aren’t leaving you.”

“Ali, this isn’t up for discussion.”

Hope agreed, “You guys need to go.”

“I’ll distract them.” Gabriel left.

“Ali –Kelley, go.”

“No!” Both spoke. “We’ll get out of this together, it’s okay.”

“Wanna go to jail?”

The two looked at each other. “Are you going to jail?”  
“Maybe!” Hope pulled them, “get out. Stop being stupid!”

Both pulled away. “Stop it!” Ali snatched Ashlyn’s keys. “We’re leaving together.”

Kelley nodded, “so, end it!”

“Boss!” Gabriel ran in. “They want to talk to the owner.”

Ashlyn kept her eyes on Ali angry ones. “Al, this isn’t a game. You need to go.”

“I’m not fucking leaving you!”

“Then go so you don’t have to!” Ashlyn grabbed her face. “You both go to my house. I’ll get out –they’ll bail me if necessary.”

“Who!”

“Boss!” Gabriel called again.

“My family.”

“No!” Ali grabbed Kelley when she struggled with Hope. “I am your family. We aren’t leaving –that’s it.” Ali pulled Kelley to the door and walked past Gabriel. She saw that the room was empty.

The police looked at the pair then at Ashlyn and Hope. “You the owners?”

Ali looked away, “no, they are.”

“We’re gunna have to ask you to leave then.”

“Nope.” Kelley shook her head and Hope openly groaned. “That’s my girlfriend –I’ll wait right here.”

“Yep,” Ali pulled Kelley to the bar. “We’ll wait.”

One cop kept an eye on them. The police spoke to Ashlyn who looked ready to kill the man who got in her face.

Ali squeezed Kelley’s hand. “We’re dumb.”

“So dumb.”

“We couldn’t leave them.”

“Never.” kelley was shaking. “Ashlyn looks like she’s gunna fucking kill that guy.”

Ali nodded. She was scared Ashlyn would punch him she’d definitely go to jail then. Ali wasn’t going to leave her. Why would she leave her? Ride or die.

Kelley’s face was red. “I hate that he’s in my baby’s face.”

Ali looked away, “I’m trying not to say anything either.” They both giggled.

“Babe.” Hope called. “Go home, they just need to check the back. We’ll see you at home.”

Kelley could see the small shake in Hope’s head. “Okay, baby.”

“You too, love.”

Ali walked right up to Ashlyn and kissed her. Ali moaned obnoxiously, surprising the leader. “Come home soon, baby.” She looked at the cops who looked uncomfortable. “And don’t let them get so close to your fucking face.”

One officer cleared his throat, motioning to the door.

Ali snorted, “Let’s go.”

 

“Oh my God!” Ali slammed her door shut, Kelley following. “I can’t believe I did that!”

“That was so hot, Ali!” Kelley squealed as Ali moved Ashlyn’s car around the building. She turned off the car across from the club. “You were like a sexy wife!”

“Ah!” Ali screamed, laughing and crying. Her whole body was trembling. “I can’t believe I actually did that!”

“Hey, we stayed!” Kelley pointed out. “We proved ourselves! Faithful!”

Ali high-fived her. “I’m crying!”

Kelley pointed at her face, red and crying. “Me too!”

They both screamed.

 

Ali opened her eyes when she saw cop lights turn on. She sat up slowly, rubbing her neck. She nudged Kelley who woke up quickly. “They’re out?”

“I don’t know.” Ali wiped her mouth. “The cops are leaving.”

She sat up, “it’s been an hour –fuck.”

“Oh,” Kelley leaned closer. “I see Ashlyn.” She pointed at the man talking with a cop. The cop shook her hand before leaving. Ashlyn walked back inside.

Ali pulled up ten minutes after the cops left. She drove to the back seeing Hope, Gabriel and Ashlyn. They were all on the phone and all got off at once.

Ali honked once, startling them. She rolled down the window with a wink. “Howdy.”

Hope leaned against the building. “Fuck, Ali.”

Ashlyn shook her head, “we said to go home –where’s Kelley?”

“Present!” Kelley leaned closer. “Need a ride?”

 

“They didn’t find anything cause of Gabriel here. He worked so fast to get everything into the cars out back.” Ashlyn clasped a hand on his shoulder. “You did great.”

Gabriel almost blushed at the praise. “Thank you, Boss.”

Chris clapped, “Ooh, that was exciting!” He sat up on the couch. “And the babies? Where were they?”

“Oh God.” Hope covered her eyes. “They wouldn’t leave.”

“Oh?”

“We told them to leave they wouldn’t. When the pigs went to the back we sent them home. Nope, they waited in the car who knows where.”

“Oh,” Chris cooed. “Interesting.” He winked at Ashlyn, “that’s nice I’m into that. You got some A-class Mafiosa.”

Ashlyn covered her smile, “you’re so stupid, Chris.”

“You don’t think what they did was right?”

“They could have went to jail.” Hope yawned. “It would have went bad.”

“They stayed!” he got up, “Can’t believe I have to defend them. Sheesh.” He fixed his pajama shorts. “I can’t believe the little girls stuck around.”


End file.
